


The Agent of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: !FemHarry, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Gods, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, WIP, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death had always been a cunning individual and she always got what she wanted. As Harry faces off against the reborn Dark Lord in the dark and gloomy graveyard of his father, she appears before him and offers a ‘once-in-a-lifetime’ deal. One should exercise caution when making a deal with Death however, as things are never what they seem.After a rather unsettling out-of-body experience, Harry returns to the magical world. He has power, he has knowledge, he has a contract binding his soul into Death’s service for all eternity and he has just one more thing… Death’s own daughter has decided to walk the world with him in order to learn more about the human experience.The only problem? She has to share his body, and thus, Haley Potter, an Agent of Death, has returned to the magical world to set things right. Or at least, to have some fun in the human world along the way.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/OFC, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	1. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for checking out my story.
> 
> Several things I need to mention in order to cover my backside;
> 
> \- Tagging is an absolute pain. This is a work in progress and naturally not everything tagged has been written yet, but will eventually make its way into the story, so I am tagging ahead in case there is anything that people don't want to read in the future. I figure it better to pre-tag early so people know what they are getting themselves into. Plus, how do I even tag a story like this? Eurgh. I will update tags as I go, if I need to as well.
> 
> \- This will be a smutty story with plot. The first chapter is an introduction, but things will get steamy very shortly. It's not quite a porn-fic, but, be prepared for very graphic scenes throughout the whole fic.
> 
> \- I'm still working on Watcher/Lancer, however wanted to have something on the side I can let off a little steam with.
> 
> \- This is not an overly serious fic and it is meant to be fun, steamy and a bit odd. It may not be as cohesive or thought out as some of my other fics as I just want to have fun with this (it also may not be heavily edited; apologies for any errors).
> 
> Okay, that's enough of that. Here's the first chapter, with more to follow! Enjoy!

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as Harry Potter crouched behind the cracked headstone of Tom Riddle Sr, fearfully hiding from the greatest Dark Lord of the modern era. He was at a loss; Cedric Diggory lay dead upon the grass while the surrounding Death Eaters jeered and taunted him cruelly. He was no fool and he knew that he could not defeat Voldemort in direct combat, so he could think of precious little else to do other than hide to the ringing laughter of the evil man and his silver-masked servants.

“Harry, come out!” the Dark Lord cried out into the night as he slowly stalked towards the headstone, “what must your parents think of you now?”

“Nothing!” the ever-witty Bellatrix Lestrange called out with a mad cackle, “cause they’re dead!”

The Death Eaters roared with laughter as though it was the greatest joke that they had ever heard in their lives. Harry could focus on little else beyond the pounding of his own heart however, as he hid and attempted to come to terms with his impending doom.

“I can’t die like this,” Harry thought desperately, “crouched in a corner, hiding. I should at least make mum and dad proud before I see them again…”

A slight tear fell from the edge of his eye, however Harry quickly brushed it off and steeled himself, slapping his own cheek and huffing loudly. 

‘Fuck this guy,’ Harry thought aggressively, attempting to pump himself up mentally, ‘he doesn’t deserve to make me cower in fear.’

With a nod to himself, Harry stood up suddenly and stepped out from behind the headstone, facing the Dark Lord with all of the courage that he could muster.

“Ah, Harry, so nice of you to join us!” the Dark Lord said with a mock bow, “you finally grace us with your presence.”

The Death Eaters laughed while Harry simply stood still, with his wand held loosely in his hand by his side.

“Before you meet your end,” the Dark Lord said smugly, “you will bow.”

“I refuse,” Harry said, setting his jaw and staring the man directly in the eye. Despite his outward appearance of courage, he thought to himself that his heart may simply fail on its own before Voldemort ever cast a spell, with how hard it was pounding against his chest, threatening to have a heart attack on its own accord.

“Bow Harry,” Voldemort said with an evil smile, “bow to death…”

He used his wand to force Harry into a bowing position against his will, while the nearby Death Eaters howled with laughter at the odd imagery.

“And now Harry,” Voldemort said with malice, “you will die.”

He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry while he closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

It turned out to be quite painless in the end, Harry thought to himself as he considered the implications of his afterlife. His heart was no longer beating, although that was to be expected. What was the point of a heart when one was dead. He felt no pain and he took comfort in the fact that his parents likely felt no pain either, if this is what death was like. He relaxed immensely as he realised that one way or another, his troubles were finished and he would stay in this dark space for eternity. 

‘Could be worse,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘might catch up on some homework while I’m here.’

He chuckled at his own joke, glad that at least he had his own humorous self for company. He had spent a lot of time with himself in the dark over the years, what was a simple afterlife together?

“It’s worse than I thought,” a voice spoke, startling him, “he’s an actual idiot.”

‘Am I going mad?’ Harry thought, ‘I’m hearing voices now. At least it’s company, I suppose, even if slightly unpleasant. Eternity is a long time to spend alone.’

“Open your eyes, you fool.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he realised that he was still standing in the same spot, staring at Voldemort as the evil man pointed his wand towards him. He quickly stumbled backwards, but after a moment he realised that Voldemort wasn’t moving at all and was simply staring at the same spot, unblinking. The very air seemed to be frozen and Harry realised that he was no longer breathing, nor was his heart beating. It felt quite comfortable however, despite the bizarre knowledge that it was completely unnatural and that he should be long since dead. Perhaps he was dead, and this was merely the visualisation of his brain send its last few electrical signals. He thought that it had been Voldemort who had spoken at first but once again the voice drew his attention, this time clearly sounding from behind him.

“This boy is useless.”

Harry spun around to see two people standing right in the middle of the graveyard, staring at Harry as though he were a particularly petulant child, or perhaps an inanimate object that had suddenly developed the ability to talk.

He couldn’t help but notice that the two women who faced him were nothing short of breathtakingly beautiful. They were both quite tall, although one was slightly shorter than the other, and they both wore strange, haunting, black robes that billowed around their bodies, despite Harry feeling no wind in the air. The taller one looked to be marginally older, though they both appeared to be only in their twenties or so, at most. Both women had pale complexions and deep, almost-black eyes that pierced his very soul with their intensity. Long, black hair fluttered behind their bodies and the women could have passed as twins, if they did not look to be a different age. Neither woman wore shoes and they casually stood among the grass and twigs within the graveyard, the shorter woman folding her arms after a moment while she looked at Harry.

“They call him the Chosen One,” the taller woman said, and when she spoke Harry felt a strange compulsion to throw himself to his knees and cower before her, though he resisted with all of his might, “the boy-who-lived.”

“Apparently he’s about to become the boy-who-died,” the shorter woman said with a laugh. Harry almost felt his own soul depart his body at the sound of her laughter; she was hauntingly beautiful, and Harry would throw himself at Voldemort once again just to hear that beautiful sound of her gentle laughter in the air.

“Now now, Nyxa,” the tall woman said reproachfully, “it is in bad taste to mock those who are about to pass through. We are here to aid their journey, not impede it.”

“Of course, mother,” the shorter woman replied as she gracefully gave a small bow.

“Mother?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, “aren’t you two like… the same age?”

“Oh, a charmer it seems?” the tall one said with a smile.

“Or is he insulting me?” the shorter one, Nyxa, asked with a tilted head.

Harry shook his head, “not insulting or flattering, you both just look so… beautiful.”

“Well, Harry Potter,” the tall woman said, “you’re a very lucky boy. I am not here to aid your journey to the other side this time. In fact, I have quite the offer for you.”

“Offer?” Harry asked in confusion.

“As you are no doubt aware,” she explained while gently running her hands through her sleek black hair, “you are moments away from meeting your end.”

Harry looked over to the form of Voldemort, still frozen with his wand pointed in Harry’s direction.

“So… I’m not dead?” Harry asked, confused.

“Not yet,” she replied with a smile, “but as soon as we leave, you will return to where you were, and then you will belong to the great void.”

“Wait… then why did you stop him? Who are you?”

“I am Death,” the woman said simply, “and I have a way out for you, if you wish to avoid taking the great journey this evening.”

“Death?” Harry asked suspiciously, “what way out?”

“A fair deal,” Death replied, “I will give you what you desire; the power to defeat this man and save your friends, in exchange for a simple term of service.”

Logically, Harry thought that it sounded ridiculous and that this was likely some kind of dark magic that Voldemort was using to torment him. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel the tremendous power coming from the two women; he couldn’t even imagine raising his wand at these two since he was simply struggling to keep from throwing himself at their feet as it was. Whoever they were, they were more than capable of ending him permanently, and perhaps even ending Voldemort in one swift stroke.

“If you are Death,” Harry slowly asked, “why would you want service from me? Surely you could do anything you wanted to?”

“I can’t be everywhere at once,” she said with a smile, “and so I must use agents. However you will find that life in my service comes with its own perks, and I can certainly give you the power you need. Do you have another choice? Are you willing to leave your friends behind? Don’t you want your death to mean something? Or would you rather die here pointlessly and leave your mess to be cleaned up by someone else?”

Harry sighed as he realised what she was getting at; if he chose to simply die here, he would be running away and abandoning his friends to their own fates. They didn’t even know that Voldemort had returned and he had to at least warn them that the evil man was back and alive. It was true that he had only just made his peace with the thought of death, but, if he had another way to defeat Voldemort before he met his own end...

“What do I do?” Harry asked, simply deciding to trust in the higher powers, as he always had. She kind of reminded him of Dumbledore in a way; omniscient and all-knowing. Surely he could trust her? Why else would she have saved him? She too must want Voldemort dead; maybe he was overcrowding wherever she came from.

The woman approached him and gently took the wand from his hand, replacing it with a small, black, obsidian knife.

“Take the blade and pierce your heart,” Death said kindly, “it won’t hurt. I promise.”

It sounded utterly terrifying, but as the woman gently ran her hands through his hair and lightly placed a soft kiss upon his forehead, he felt his body melt and his resolve weaken, although despite the rest of his body softening, one part of his anatomy stood firmly at attention.

“Are you finished yet, mother?” Nyxa asked with apparent boredom, watching the display with disinterest.

“Show a little courtesy for the boy,” Death replied, gently running her hand down Harry’s sides while he lined up the blade with his chest, unable to think anymore from the dizzying haze of his intense arousal.

“Go on,” she said with a fond smile, “do it.”

With a hazy mind and no other option before him, Harry just gulped and plunged the odd blade into his heart, immediately blacking out and seeing no more.

*****************

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was in a rather strange place that he could only describe as simply ‘nowhere’. He floated idly through the empty dark space around him that had a strange purple glow, yet there was no source of light to be seen anywhere. He found that he could see quite well, yet there was nothing to look at as he was within an endless void that extended beyond human perception. He drifted for quite some time in a rather pleasant state, feeling at peace and quite content to keep drifting, though he knew not how long he had already drifted for.

“Oh, it’s you,” the now familiar voice of Nyxa said to Harry, drawing his attention as she materialised in front of him.

“What is this place?” Harry asked in wonder.

“This is the void,” she replied, “this is where mother’s agents enter to meet her and discuss matters of importance. She usually sends me to see what it is about first.” She turned her nose up slightly, as though she thought the task was beneath her.

“How long have I been out?” Harry wondered, “the last thing I remember we were in the graveyard-”

“Graveyard? Oh yes, I remember. That was a long time ago,” Nyxa said with amusement, “in your earth years, probably what… A thousand years ago? Two thousand? hard to say.” She thought deeply about the state of the earth with curiosity in her eyes, before disregarding it. Time mattered little when it did not move in a linear manner, and within the void time did not exist in the human understanding of it.

“WHAT!?” Harry said in shock, “wait, I made a deal-”

“Of course you did,” Nyxa said with a roll of her eyes, “everyone does. You will be granted power and wealth and blah blah blah. Here’s your contract,” she opened her hand and a large roll of parchment unveiled before his eyes, with text that endlessly ran across the parchment, while the parchment itself continued to fall out into the void forever. Right at the top of the parchment however, was his own signature, though he did not remember ever signing it.

“This binding contract does state that Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey will serve Death for the rest of eternity,” Nyxa read in a bored voice as the parchment continued to flow on for hundreds of thousands of meters below their floating feet, “this contract cannot be terminated in any capacity and Agent Potter will be held accountable for any- really, are you going to make me read all of this? Just do what mother tells you, basically.”

“Hold on,” Harry said, growing slightly annoyed, “what about my friends? I was meant to save them!”

“Oh right,” Nyxa said as though she had just remembered, “yes there was that whole thing. She did mention. Forgive me, we have many agents, I sometimes forget things.”

Harry was baffled as to how she remembered anything at all after an apparent several thousand years had passed, but she seemed to have an unnaturally good memory, although he supposed it was to be expected of someone who floated in the void as though it were a mere annoyance to her.

“Yes… you’re to be returned to your world and your time,” Nyxa said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I remember it now. Quite interesting really, humans. So many species are so concerned with ancestry, legacy, doing positive things within their worlds... bleh. Humans seem like they know how to have fun before they die, or at least, some do.”

“Aren’t you… kind of human too?” Harry asked, indicating towards her appearance that was entirely identical to the first time he had seen her.

“You see me as is appropriate for your species,” Nyxa said with a slight shrug, “we are to look beautiful to those we appear before; makes signing the contracts a lot easier, see.”

“Now,” she continued, “I will return you to where you were when we met you. You will have the rest of your life to use your power as you see fit, and then when you die in that world, you will return here and undertake your duties for the rest of… well… forever.”

“Just like that?” Harry asked, “that’s it?”

“Just like that,” Nyxa said, sounding almost slightly jealous.

“Honestly,” she admitted, “I really want to go to a human world. Imagine the fun! So much drinking, sex, violence… if only I could go.”

Harry was struck by a sudden inspiration. He didn’t know what caused him to say it, or why he thought it was a good idea, but for some reason he said the words anyway. He said the words that he would end up haunting him for a very long time.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

Nyxa peered at Harry with curiosity, but Harry just shrugged. He figured that surely, having the daughter of Death with him would be useful against Voldemort.

“I cannot return to the Earth realm,” she explained sadly, “at least, not in a capacity where I could enjoy a human life. When I arrive, the world stops spinning and the inhabitants freeze so that I may find my target. I would need to be someone else in order to sample any of the delicacies of Earth.”

“Unless…” she began slowly, “… unless I didn’t go back as myself. If I were to return in the form of another…”

She eyed Harry with a slightly terrifying look as she grinned maliciously at him.

“Wait-” was all Harry managed to get out.

“You know... not a bad idea,” Nyxa said with a cackle as she floated towards Harry, moving closer and closer until darkness embraced Harry and he saw no more.

*****************

Harry found himself staring at the pointed wand of Voldemort and blinked repeatedly.

“And now Harry,” Voldemort said with malice, “you will die.”

He had barely a moment to react before a curse of bright green light was suddenly speeding towards him. With astonishing speed, he quickly turned and dove out of the way, disappearing several feet to his left while the curse floated harmlessly through the space he just occupied. He found himself rolling on the floor slightly in a daze, attempting to come to grips with the fact that his heart was actually beating once again and his lungs were breathing.

“Get up!” a familiar voice yelled at him, “get up, we’ve got places to be!”

Harry sprang to his feet in one movement and he almost sent himself flying too far in the wrong direction as he caught himself by surprise with his own speed. He staggered slightly, before he corrected himself and looked over to see Voldemort lining up another curse in his direction.

“Wait,” he said, thoroughly confused as Voldemort sent his bright green killing curse sailing directly towards Harry once again.

“Oh for f-, get out of the way!”

Bizarrely, Harry felt himself being physically pushed from his body and he fell to the side, dropping onto the cold grass in shock. He stared up at the odd sight before him; it was his own body, yet it was… different. His hair was still short, black and unruly, but his features had softened significantly. His skin was pale and smooth, while his jawline had softened and lost its hard edges. His nose had shrunk slightly into more of a oddly cute button nose and as he looked down, he realised that his body now had… breasts. Not overly huge breasts, but… breasts. Visible mounds pressing out from his clothing, not to mention that his rear had become more defined and his legs appeared to be slightly longer than he ever recalled them being.

He had barely let the image sink into his brain before he watched himself moving from the sidelines. He watched on as his body performed amazing feats that he could never have done; jumping acrobatically through the air as he dodged and weaved around the highly lethal spells being flung in his direction with grace and dexterity. His body shot forward with unnatural speed, reaching Voldemort in a flash before it reached out towards Voldemort’s face. His own voice spoke, but it had changed; it was higher in intonation yet it came out in a sleeker, smoother tone. Unfortunately, his body didn’t have anything witty to say, as he had hoped.

“Got ya’ nose-, wait, what?” his body pawed loosely at Voldemort’s face for a moment until the man finally caught up with time and stumbled back in shock and horror. It didn’t take long for anger to appear and plaster all over his face. It was the only thing plastered on his face, as Harry’s body stared at Voldemort with surprise.

“That explains why you are so angry, I suppose,” his body laughed, “I’d be mad too if I didn’t have a nose.”

“What is this magic?” Voldemort shouted in anger, throwing another killing curse towards Harry’s body with venom, although it was easily dodged with hardly any effort.

“Listen, enough of that,” his body said, “tell me; what do you people do for fun around here? Where’s the closest place I can get a drink?”

Voldemort stared in confusion at Harry’s body, until he apparently determined that some kind of strange, unknown magic was at play and decided to disapparate, leaving to fight another day. The surrounding Death Eaters followed his lead, disappearing in puffs of black smoke.

“Geeze, you ask someone a question…” Harry’s body said with a scoff.

“Um,” Harry said, as he approached his own body from the side, “what… what’s going on?”

“Oh,” his body turned and Harry found himself staring at the strange sight of his own body in third person that was growing more and more effeminate the longer he watched. His short black hair grew out in front of his eyes until it was starting to reach past his shoulders and, to his dismay and confusion, his T-shirt began to slightly ride up and reveal his smooth, toned stomach as his breasts took up more of the fabric space than his formerly flat chest had.

“Right, well, you said I could come with you, so I thought, why not?” his body said cheerfully, “I guess you can jump back in now, I’ve finished making my adjustments.”

To his astonishment, his body slumped slightly on the spot while Nyxa appeared to the side, stepping out of his body as though it were a simple sleeping bag or baggy trousers she had been wearing.

“Wha-” Harry began to ask, but he just closed his mouth soon after. He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know the answer to any question he may ask.

“Well are you going to get in?” Nyxa asked him, “if not I’ll take it for a spin-”

“No, no, it’s mine,” Harry said and he approached his body, shrugging slightly as he tried the same kind of motion that Nyxa had, but in reverse. He stepped into his body and found that he simply passed right through, merging down until he jerked forward slightly, once again in his body, although it now felt completely different. He turned around to see Nyxa standing next to him, appraising the body with interest.

“Hey, you and I make a good combo!” she said excitedly, “look at us, we’re pretty hot.”

“Wait, you mean that-”

“Oh yeah, we’re sharing your body,” Nyxa said vaguely, as if it were no big deal, “since I’m along for the ride I’ll have to stay tethered to you, but don’t worry; we can work it out and share. I’ll only need it here and there. Unless of course I have to save your dumb arse from dying, like before.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks for that…” Harry said idly, still thoroughly confused. At this point his brain was so completely addled that all he could do was shake his head a mutter a quiet, “magic, huh…” under his breath.

“No sweat, we’re a team now,” Nyxa said cheerfully.

“You uh, you sound different,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh you have no idea,” Nyxa let out with a big sigh, “it’s all work with mother and being a dignified future Goddess of Death and all of that. I’ve never been able to just go out and have some fun, you know? But now…” She grinned eagerly at him and Harry wasn’t sure if he liked what was seeing in her eyes.

“You just go about your business,” she said, patting him gently on the shoulder, “it will be like I’m not even here.”

Harry sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“Hang on,” he said quickly, “if you’re the Goddess of Death-”

“Future Goddess,” she corrected.

“Sorry, Future Goddess. Can you bring back Cedric? He only just died…”

“As a rule, no,” Nyxa said as she bit her lip slightly, “mother would have a field day if I did something like that.”

“But then…” she said slowly with a growing grin, “mother’s not here, is she? So why not!”

She snapped her fingers and Harry looked around excitedly, but nothing happened.

“Huh,” she said in confusion, “that’s weird. Do I… not have my powers?”

“But I just saw you do such amazing things!” Harry said, pointing out the way she had made Voldemort look like a slow, overweight, past-his-prime boxer that had been trying to land a punch on a young Muhammed Ali.

“That was just your own, normal, agent abilities,” Nyxa said with a pout.

“Oh well, I’ll get them back when we die anyway,” she said, shrugging slightly and quickly resuming her cheerful demeanor.

“Great.”

“Oh cheer up, Harry,” Nyxa said, “although I feel like that shouldn’t be your name anymore. You certainly don’t look like a Harry. It would be weird to call you that when you look like this.”

“It would be weird for me not to be called Harry,” he replied, “it’s all I’ve ever been called.”

“Well I have an idea… but first, perhaps we should bury your friend? Isn’t that what you humans do?”

“We need to take his body back,” Harry said sadly, “we can’t just leave him here.”

“Is this not a graveyard?” Nyxa said as though Harry was being particularly stupid, “besides, what do you think people will say when you show up with a dead body?”

“They’ll… they’ll think I murdered him,” Harry realised. It wouldn’t be the first time he had been wrongly accused of crimes he didn’t commit, only this time it could lead to his imprisonment.

“Well, pick a grave and use your powers to start digging.”

“This feels wrong.”

“We’re agents of death, you better get used to it.”

*****************

“Harry!”

Several voices called out at the sudden reappearance of the missing student, who they had all collectively been waiting to return after the completion of the maze for the final task of the triwizard tournament. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes for the return of anyone from the dangerous maze.

“Wait, that’s not Harry.”

“Who the hell is that?”

“Blimey, she’s fit…”

“... Ron! Honestly.”

A young woman stood up from the grass where she had appeared suddenly, holding the triwzard tournament cup in her hand and a wand in the other. She was clearly wearing Harry’s clothing, but they didn’t fit properly as her stomach was being revealed by the too-small T-shirt and the tracksuit trousers were lifting up to show some ankle as this woman was taller than Harry was.

No-one cheered or clapped, as everyone simply stared in confusion.

“Who are you?” Dumbledore asked as he approached the student, having been brought down to the entrance of the maze at the unexpected appearance.

“Oh, Professor Dumbledore,” she replied in a relieved voice, “I’m…”

She appeared to turn to the side and stare at something, although no-one had any idea what she was looking at.

“... Oh fine... yes I'll say it... I’m Haley. Haley Potter. I… I used to be Harry.”

Dumbledore peered in surprise at the young woman before him, who was already causing whispers to run around the watching students.

“Sir,” Haley said quickly, “I… I once visited you in your office, in my second year, and Fawkes burst into flames in front of me. I thought I had killed him but you explained to me that he was a phoenix.”

“You certainly did,” Dumbledore said slowly as he processed the information that only Harry Potter would have known.

“And I have to warn you,” she pressed on, “he’s back. Voldemort is back.”

The few surrounding adults gasped at both the use of the name, and what was being said.

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed shrewdly however, as he realised that quick action must be taken.

“Come with me,” he said, leaving no room for discussion and Haley simply followed along in his surprisingly fast wake.

Somewhere in the confusion, Barty Crouch Jr took his moment to slip away into the darkness, eventually leaving everyone to wonder where Mad-Eye Moody had disappeared off to as Barty disappeared from Hogwarts altogether.

Haley patiently followed Dumbledore up to his office, however along the way she paused, grabbing his arm gently.

“Sir,” she said apologetically, “I’m afraid there’s a problem. I have a certain… ah… companion who is getting rather bored and wants us to hurry this up.”

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, “are you referring to Miss Granger?”

“I wish I was, but this one is more annoying. Ow! You can hurt me? What was that?” Haley rubbed the back of her head in confusion, although with not nearly as much confusion as Dumbledore had on his face.

His confusion only grew as Haley slumped on the spot for a moment, before eventually righting herself and taking a moment to shake her head, orienting herself once again.

“Ah, there we go,” Haley said with a grin, “now, which way to the nearest pub? That’s a thing you humans do right?”

Dumbledore watched the strange girl, who was eagerly looking left and right, with confusion, however he began to suspect that whatever had happened was going to mean that he was likely going to have a rather long night ahead of him.

Perhaps even a rather long year, based upon the sudden appearance of the childish excitement on this Haley Potter’s face as she set off on an adventure to find a drink.

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the idea for this story, please consider giving kudos or leaving a comment to let me know. I am mostly writing this for myself, for a bit of fun, but it's great motivation to get engagement from readers. I hope you enjoyed the introduction and I look forward to uploading the next chapters soon.


	2. While the Cat's Away...

“This is exciting,” Haley said to herself as she excitedly skipped down through the Hogwarts corridor, leaving a confused Dumbledore standing on his own in the middle of the hallway. She had a very limited amount of time to spend in this realm after all and she didn’t intend to spend that time talking to old man about whatever earthly problems he had, that were undoubtedly beneath her.

“Stop,” Harry said as he tried to keep up, jogging behind his own body as he ran. He looked down as he ran to see that his own body appeared to have changed into a replica of his new female form, which was odd. When Nyxa had first ejected him from his body, he had still been male. When did this form change too?

He was so distracted that during the brief moment he wasn’t paying attention, Nyxa decided to suddenly take a turn and disappear with his body, however Harry was slightly too late in realising and ran straight into the wall ahead of him.

Or at least, that was what he expected to happen, until he simply glided straight through the solid stone wall and emerged out the other side to find himself once again running alongside Nyxa, or ‘Haley’, he supposed it was now. It was rather disorienting to have been suddenly pulled back alongside her, but he guessed that it must be impossible for either of them to be too far away from his body.

“Am I a ghost?” Harry asked with wonder.

“No,” Nyxa replied with his body; since she was currently merged with it she spoke with his voice, “you are in the void. You cannot be seen, heard or felt by any mortals until you step into this body once again.”

“But you can see me,” Harry asked.

“Yep, and I must say you look damn cute, Haley,” she giggled slightly, “when did you decide to adopt that as your image?”

“I… I didn’t,” he said quietly, “it just happened.”

“Well clearly you like it or you wouldn’t have taken it as your own self-image,” Nyxa shrugged as she ran on, undeterred by things such as ‘stamina’ or ‘fatigue’, “whatever helps you sleep at night.”

After running for several minutes, she did eventually slow to a walk, though it was more from frustration than any kind of fatigue.

“Where the hell are we?” she asked crossly, “and why is it so difficult to find our way out?”

“You’re in Hogwarts,” Harry explained, “a castle where magical people are education and trained how to use their magic.”

“Ah yes, human magic,” Nyxa giggled, “so adorable.”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Harry said with a frown.

“Oh, you just wait,” Nyxa said with a grin, “we’ll show you how to use your powers, but first… get me out of here.”

“Let me take over,” Harry said with a sigh, “but we’re not going to a pub. It’s too late and they won’t serve minors in anyway.”

“They’ll do what I tell them to,” Nyxa all but pouted, although she reluctantly stepped out of the body of Haley Potter and allowed Harry to step back in once again. He was quite relieved to once again be in the body; as much as it was now significantly different than his old body had been, it was still his and it felt much better than being on the outside.

Harry, or to the outside world; ‘Haley’, walked back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, knowing that Ron and Hermione would be waiting there for his arrival, although he wondered how he was ever going to explain the wild story to the pair of them. As he gave the password and stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, a voice called out to him.

“Harr- oh,” Hermione stopped, realising that it wasn’t Harry who had stepped through the portrait, “oh, hello.”

“Hermione, it’s me,” Haley said quickly, “it’s Harry, I’m just… Haley, now.”

“Wait, what?” Hermione was thoroughly confused, “what do you mean you’re Harry?”

Haley cast around in her mind for a memory, before smiling slightly.

“In our first year, when you told me to go on to find the stone, you told me that I was a great wizard. That there were more important things than books of cleverness, like friendship and bravery.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the memory as it was one of the few memories they both shared, since even Ron didn’t know about that time.

“It really is you, isn’t it?” Hermione said with surprise. She looked to the side towards Ron who, for the entire conversation, had simply been standing there with an open mouth.

“Say something, Ron!”

“Uh… Blimey, you got… taller. And… prettier.”

Hermione let out an exasperated noise, while Haley awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck in a manner that both Hermione and Ron recognised as Harry’s behaviour.

“I have a lot to tell you,” Haley said and pointed towards a sofa in the corner of the common room, indicating that they should go and sit.

“You’re not going to keep me here all night for this, are you?” Nyxa said crossly as she sat on the floor across from the group.

“Just let me explain to them,” Haley said with a sigh, “they deserve to know.”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking around, “Har- uh, Haley, who are you talking to?”

“Well… let me explain,” Haley said with a sigh, and began her story.

*****************

“So let me get this straight,” Hermione said, “you were taken from the maze by portkey, used by Voldemort in a blood ritual which returned him to his body, you were then visited by… Death… who bound you into service in order to give you the power to defeat Voldemort, and you have returned accompanied by Death’s daughter who is sitting near us, invisible, and she turned your body into that of a girl?”

“Well… I’m not sure that she intended to do that last part,” Haley pointed out, “I think when she took over my body, her far superior power simply morphed my body closer to her image than mine.”

“I see…” Hermione said thoughtfully as she closed her eyes for a moment.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?”

Hermione sprung from her seat and began to bash Haley over the head with a cushion, aggressively hitting any part of her face or chest that she could reach.

“WHAT-” Thwack.  
“KIND OF-” Thwack.  
“WIZARD-” Thwack.  
“MAKES-” Thwack.  
“A-” Thwack.  
“DEAL-” Thwack.  
“WITH-” Thwack.  
“DEATH!?” Thwack.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Haley cried out as she covered her face from the unrelenting assault, “she was all… soft spoken and… powerful and…”

“She?” Hermione asked pausing for a moment, “Death is a she?”

“I think she can appear as whatever she wants to,” Haley said, peeking out from between her arms, “for some reason, I guess she thought appearing as a young woman wearing only lacy black robes would be a good way to greet a teenage boy.”

“Oh I can imagine,” Hermione began as she fumed and resumed her pillow assault, “yes - I’m sure - that - you - tried really - hard to - resist her - charms -”

Hermione eventually gave up on hitting Haley with the pillow and simply threw it at her, sitting down again with a huff.

“And what was all that about this… Nyxa? You said she is here?”

Haley recovered from her assault and briefly brushed her messy hair out of her eyes, “yeah, she’s sitting right there-” Haley pointed to a spot on the floor, “-laughing her arse off at you.”

“Sorry,” Haley corrected with a roll of her eyes, “at me.”

“What does she look like?” Hermione asked, rather curious despite her own annoyance at Harry’s foolishness.

“Well,” Haley considered, “she looks a bit older than us, she has long black hair and dark eyes, she has pale skin and… has a really nice body.”

“Har-Haley!” Hermione admonished, although Haley just shrugged.

“Honestly though,” Hermione admitted, “it sounds like you are just describing yourself now.”

“Oh? You think I have a really nice body too?” Haley teased with a laugh.

“Not what I meant,” Hermione said, even as she looked Haley up and down, “although… you’re going to be the envy of every girl in Hogwarts. I bet some girls would gladly sell their souls to get a figure like that.” 

Hermione stared directly at Haley’s chest until Haley held her hands over her chest slightly self-consciously, although she was happy to have her appearance complimented. It was not something that she had experienced a lot of before, back when she had been Harry.

“What do you think, Ron?” Hermione rounded on Ron.

“Oh,” he said, breaking out of his reverie, “yeah looks… looks really good. Perfect hips, you know? And nice long legs…”

“Not about that,” Hermione snapped, “about the whole thing! About your best friend being indebted to Death!”

“Oh. Uh, I guess it’s done now? What do you have to do?”

“That’s a good question,” Haley said, looking to the empty spot on the floor for a moment.

“Nyxa said that- when my own life is complete once again in this world, I will serve for eternity by guiding departing souls from this life onto their next,” Haley said.

“Doesn’t sound so bad?” Ron said cautiously.

“But she also said that- oh look, you just take over,” Haley said crossly, “I’m not repeating everything like this.”

To the surprise of Hermione and Ron, Haley fell still and silent for a moment, before once again jerking back to life.

“Okay, okay. Hello and everything, by the way,” Haley said, “So, young Haley here will be what we call an ‘Agent of Death’; she will be responsible for ensuring that those who are meant to cross over do so peacefully, and those that do not belong, remain.”

“Wait, are we not talking to Haley anymore?” Hermione asked slowly.

“I’m Nyxa,” Haley said, “but Haley and I can cross in and out of this body at will. The other will wait within the void.”

“So how will I know who I am talking to?” Hermione asked.

“Well, pretty one,” Haley said with a slight grin forming, “I have a birthmark that Harry doesn’t. Want to see it?” she began to spread her legs slightly and run her hand down the inside of the far-too-small jeans before teasing the top button slightly.

“Stop!” Hermione cried out, while Ron licked his rather dry lips, “It’s okay! I’m getting the feeling that I will know the difference!”

Haley chuckled, but closed her legs once again, though rather slowly and sensually. Hermione’s face was bright red, while Ron was looking at Haley as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks and Haley was a rather delectable piece of meat.

“Well any time you want some fun,” Haley said smoothly, waving her finger and summoning Hermione over towards her with effortless magic, “you just let me know…” Hermione landed on Haley’s lap and Haley placed her hand gently on Hermione’s thigh, causing the already bright red face to burn like the sun.

“O-okay,” Hermione said quickly, before jumping out of Haley’s lap, “that-that was incredible magic. Non-verbal and wandless?”

“Child’s play,” Haley said with a smirk, “now if you wanted to see some real magic, take off those robes there and let me-”

Haley paused for a moment, until she jerked back into action, blinking repeatedly.

“Okay! That was… that was more than enough of that!” Haley said quickly.

“Har-Haley?” Hermione asked, to which Haley nodded in return.

“Sorry about that, Nyxa is, uh, eager to explore the human world,” Haley explained, “she was born and raised in the void and knows nothing about the ‘pleasures of the flesh’ as she calls it.”

“Yes she certainly seemed eager,” Hermione said quietly, appearing slightly distracted.

“If she wants to,” Ron offered quickly with a grin, “I’d be more than happy to-”

“Ron, please,” Haley said with a grimace, “it’s me. It’s my body. Please never insinuate that again.”

“Uh, yeah, right,” Ron said, being brought back to reality when he realised that it was Harry’s body he would have been laying with, even if altered. It was enough to cause his bulging erection to falter, since the last thing he actually wanted to do was bed his best friend, Harry Potter. Well, formerly Harry Potter, at least.

“So do you just want to be called Haley?” Ron asked, “or Harry? I’m confused.”

“I… I think Haley is appropriate,” she replied slowly, “Harry signed his soul away to Death’s service but… Haley didn’t. I like the idea of being able to live the rest of my life here and forget about what’s waiting for me when I die. It’s like a fresh start, you know? I feel like a new person.”

“I can appreciate that,” Ron said with a nod, “I’ve always wondered what it might be like to be reborn as another person. Leave the old baggage behind and just start new; it sounds nice.”

“That was surprisingly deep Ron,” Hermione said, sounding impressed, “I thought that you might have a problem with it or something.”

“Nah,” Ron said with a glint in his eye, “h-she might still be my best friend, but Harry never had big boobs and a thick looking ars-”

“Stop it Ron!” Hermione sighed, but Haley waved her off.

“It’s fine, as long he keeps his hands, and thoughts, to himself,” Haley said firmly.

“Of course,” Ron said innocently, already considering what it might be like to share a dorm with such a beautiful and sexy young woman in his room.

“Maybe… you better see about getting a room in the girls dorm,” Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Haley followed Hermione’s gaze to see that Ron’s raging rigidity had returned to full mast and she thought that Hermione might be right about that.

“What a hornbag,” Nyxa snorted, although only Haley could hear her, “but I mean, he seems well-endowed and I guess it’s something. I’ll fuck anything right now, honestly.”

“Excuse me,” Haley replied, “you will have some respect while you are in my body.”

“You say that,” Nyxa said with a rather evil smirk, “but we’ll see what you are like when you start discovering your powers.”

“Sorry,” Ron said shamefully as he tried to cover his erection.

“Oh, no I wasn’t talking to- oh never mind,” Haley said with a sigh.

“I’ll remind you of this,” Nyxa said cheerfully, “when you are fucking both of them.”

“Never,” Haley replied flatly, “never going to happen.”

“We’ll see,” Nyxa replied sweetly.

*****************

The next week was rather chaotic as the fallout from the final task of the tri-wizard tournament rolled over the castle. Mad-eye Moody and Cedric Diggory were both missing and suspected dead by this point with no word, the leading theory being that Moody had actually been in disguise all along based upon Snape’s constantly missing supplies that indicated the brewing of polyjuice potion. The investigators came up with the theory that a dark wizard had been impersonating Moody the entire time, in order to kidnap a student from Hogwarts. Amos Diggory broke down painfully at the news, as they tried to console him that his son had probably died quickly, although no-one believed it. Most investigators believed that Cedric was probably still alive and being held hostage by the depraved man who had broken in, although no-one had any real hopes of finding them, not when their tracks had been covered by magic. Cho Chang was inconsolably distraught at the idea of Cedric being chained in some dungeon somewhere, made to experience all manner of depravity. She was hardly seen outside of the Ravenclaw dorms and when she was seen, she simply quickly ate a meal or attended a class and immediately disappeared.

“You should go and console her,” Nyxa whispered into Haley’s ear at dinner one evening, “I bet if you work it smart you can get right between those beautiful thighs and find out what the oriental beauty is hiding underneath her-”

Haley tried to block Nyxa out, but she was unable to say anything without causing a scene at the Gryffindor table and Nyxa knew it. She constantly teased Haley about such matters, knowing that despite her high moral standing, the girl was certainly getting wet and turned on whenever Nyxa whispered sweet temptations in her ear about the various students at the school.

Naturally the news of Haley’s transformation sent shockwaves through the school and the public, when the knowledge had gotten out. Nyxa had cleverly come up with the idea of posing the transformation as a twisted method of torture from Voldemort, both generating sympathy for him while alerting the world to his return. Some people thought that it was completely unnatural, but with the way Nyxa framed it and had posed tearfully (and skillfully) for an interview with Rita Skeeter, the talented writer had managed to spin a successful story that had the majority of the magical world backing their new leader in the fight against evil; Haley Potter, the Defiant One, as she soon became known by.

“The boy-turned-girl, with wounded pride, tearfully met my eyes with a hidden sense of defiance,” Hermione read out in the common room after the article had been published, “I could see that despite the harm that had been inflicted upon the sweet girl by the madman, she did not intend to give up. ‘I could never quit,’ she bravely said to me as I interviewed her after her torturous incident, ‘for as long as I live I will fight for the benefit of humanity, no matter what is done to my body, I will always fight for all of you’. Even I, dear readers, teared up at the sight of bravery being displayed by the noble Gryffindor, and I was the first to tell Haley Potter that I will stand behind her all the way. I hope that my beloved readers will demonstrate the same courage as we support the girl-who-lived. Rita Skeeter.”

“How did you convince her to write this?” Hermione asked in shock.

“Don’t ask,” Haley said with a grimace, “Nyxa… Nyxa convinced her.”

“Oh come on, Haley,” Nyxa purred, though no-one else could hear her, “I know you loved watching. You didn’t take your eyes away, did you?”

“Shut up,” Haley said, though Hermione and Ron were both now used to Haley randomly talking out of the blue to someone that they couldn’t see.

“I could see you, Haley,” Nyxa giggled, knowing how much Haley liked the sound of her laughter, “rubbing your thighs together while you watched… and evil Nyxa made you watch the whole time. For an older witch, she tasted quite heavenly, you know, and how easy it was to get her to spread those legs for me…”

“Anyway,” Haley said, attempting to ignore Nyxa and talk with her friends, “it should at least buy me the freedom to walk around with being assaulted or something. Hopefully-”

“-she was so wet,” Nyxa continued, “I could almost fit all of my fingers inside her and she still felt surprisingly tight-”

“-HOPEFULLY,” Haley continued loudly, starting Ron and Hermione, “people will quickly get used to it and find the next thing to gossip about-”

“And she came all over my tongue,” Nyxa purred, “so sweet and tasty… don’t you want to have a taste of that nectar, Haley? Just one letter and you can meet her, this time you can get your own tongue deep inside her-”

“Stop, please,” Haley said, finally acknowledging Nyxa, “I can’t.”

“Aw, are you getting a little wet, sweetie?” Nyxa whispered with a giggle, “do you need me to show you how to masturbate in this body…?”

Haley shook her head and sighed, but she was admittedly rather damp between her legs, against her own will. She wasn’t going to stoop to asking Nyxa for masturbation advice, however. It wasn’t like she got much privacy to explore her own body anyway, since she had been assigned to the Gryffindor girl’s dormitory which had been expanded to fit her by Dumbledore himself, once Rita’s article had been published. It had been bizarre at first to share a room with Hermione, let alone share the dorm with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Alice Tolipan. The girls had been very welcoming and quite relaxed around Haley, however years of pining after pretty girls meant that Haley found it difficult to avoid checking out the constantly half-naked girls whenever they padded around the dorms or got ready in the mornings. 

Nyxa was no help in that matter at all.

“She’s got a fantastic arse,” Nyxa commented as Fay walked past Haley’s bed one morning, “I just wanna squeeze it… And Alice looks utterly edible in those pink knickers, do you think I can take them off in this form…?”

“Don’t you dare,” Haley warned.

“Huh?” Fay paused, unsure if Haley was talking to her.

“Oh, sorry I was talking to myself,” Haley said with an awkward laugh.

Haley was just grateful that she no longer sported an erection when aroused, meaning that she could shower in the joint bathroom with the other girls comfortably, as no-one noticed whenever she was wet and she blamed away her painfully firm nipples on the cold weather outside. She lived in a constant state of arousal however and she had to change knickers several times a day. Thankfully she had her tri-wizard tournament winnings, which she wisely, upon advice from Nyxa, spent a good portion of on clothing, accessories, and a variety of strange items that apparently would ‘come in handy later’, though Haley knew not what for. She had her parents vault of course, but having a thousand galleons of free money was still a nice feeling, no matter how wealthy you were.

It took some adjusting, but in the end, Haley settled into her now form quite quickly, thinking that maybe life would actually be quite enjoyable in this form. It was all going quite well, until…

“I’m bored.”

… a certain daughter of Death started to get restless.

“Give me your body for awhile,” Nyxa said casually, “I wanna go for a walk.”

“A walk?” Haley asked, as she sat in the common room, working on an essay, “just a walk?”

“It’s better than sitting around and doing some stupid essay,” Nyxa huffed, “we give you the power of the underworld and you use it to complete an essay?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Haley asked.

“Enjoy life,” Nyxa said, “or at least, let me do so before I die of boredom.”

“You can’t die,” Haley countered, “you’re already dead.”

“Well apparently you are trying very hard to test that theory by making me sit through this rubbish,” Nyxa indicated towards the homework on the table, “come on, just a walk at least.”

“Fine, go ahead,” Haley said with a sigh, “just a walk. Can I just stay here?”

“You can rest in the void,” Nyxa informed her, “you will return to me when summoned. Just close your eyes and rest, and you will fade from this realm for awhile.”

“Alright.”

Nyxa stepped in Haley’s body and patiently waited for the girl’s void form to fall asleep on the nearby lounge. After a further few minutes, Haley disappeared from view completely and Nyxa smirked, knowing that Haley wouldn’t awaken until she herself summoned Haley back into existence.

“Finally,” she said to herself, “let’s have some fun around here…”

She pondered what to do for a moment, but she decided to start with something harmless and actually go for a walk, since she loved the feel of the ground beneath her feet and gravity affecting her body.

“This is nice,” Nyxa sighed as she walked around the castle briskly, before heading out to the grounds, “I haven’t been out here yet…”

Just as Nyxa rounded the corridor that led to the castle entrance, she bumped into someone coming the other way.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the girl said airily, “I didn’t see you.”

“Oh?” Nyxa said as she peered at the girl, “forgive me, I was so distracted by your divine presence; such beauty is a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness.”

“You’re quite funny,” the girl with extremely long blonde hair replied, “what’s your name?”

“I am Ny-Haley,” Nyxa quickly corrected, “Haley Potter.”

“Oh, so it’s you, Harry,” Luna said happily, “or Haley I should say, sorry. I was wondering when you were going to visit me. I have heard about what happened to you.”

“Oh yes, well I was just on my way to visit you,” Nyxa said with a nod, “exactly what was on my mind.”

“Really?” Luna smiled and Nyxa felt her mouth watering at the sight, “that’s nice. We haven’t spoken in a long time.”

“My greatest regret,” Nyxa said dramatically as she held her hand over her heart, causing Luna to giggle.

“Shall we go somewhere more appropriate?” Nyxa asked, “do you perhaps have a quiet… room in mind where we might converse?”

“Oh, well…” Luna thought for a moment, “my dorm should be empty at the moment.”

“A perfect suggestion,” Nyxa said excitedly, “lead the way!”

Luna took Nyxa by the hand and guided her through the hallways and up to the Ravenclaw tower, pausing to face the riddle that the common room door posed.

“At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?”

“Oh, but the answer is so simple!” Nyxa laughed before Luna could speak, “they are what this beautiful lady is; a shining star among the dark void!”

The door swung open and Luna watched Nyxa, or Haley, with amusement.

“My dorm is up this way,” she said as she dragged Nyxa by the hand up the stairs that led off to the girl’s dormitories. They entered Luna’s dorm, to find that it was quite similar to the Gryffindor dorms, though naturally decorated with the Ravenclaw blue and bronze instead. There were four beds instead of five however, and three of the beds were immaculately presented, while one was not.

“This is mine,” Luna said happily as she sat down on the messy bed, inviting Nyxa to sit beside her.

“Smells heavenly,” Nyxa said as she closed her eyes and breathed in, “smells like… life.”

“An odd way to put it,” Luna giggled, “but not untrue, I suppose. Would you like to tell me who you are and why we are here?”

Nyxa peered at Luna before answering, “I am Haley Potter, as previously stated.”

“I don’t think so,” Luna said brightly, “I don’t think Harry, or Haley, would have stepped foot in this room, nor spoken in the way that you do. He was extremely shy about such things and I bet she is still just the same in that regard.”

“Ah, such wit to accompany the most beautiful of features,” Nyxa said slowly as she turned towards Luna with a stunning smile, “you are truly a blessing to behold.”

“I don’t think flattery will get you what you are seeking,” Luna said sweetly, “but I suppose I still thank you for trying. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

“Oh my dear,” Nyxa said as she felt her blood rushing through her veins and her heart pounding, “you have already given it to me; your beautiful body in a soft bed with no-one around. We must merely complete what we have started…”

Nyxa reached out with her power and shut the door from afar, startling Luna slightly.

“You want… you want to bed me?” Luna asked with surprise, “that’s what this is about?”

Nyxa said nothing more and simply raised her hand, pushing Luna back onto the bed with an unstoppable magic force. She had fooled around with Rita, tempting her palette, but now? Now she would sate herself fully, since Haley would not. Such pleasures of life were to be enjoyed and she would take them with the power that was her birth-right.

Nyxa effortlessly used her power to pin Luna to the bed and began stripping her clothing away, piece by piece.

“Wait-” Luna began, but Nyxa used her magic to close Luna’s mouth and no matter what Luna tried; she was unable to speak.

“Shh,” Nyxa said with a grin, “little night star, I must focus.”

Nyxa managed to get Luna’s outer robes off without difficulty, however when it came to the rest of her clothing she struggled slightly. She could have ripped it all off, of course, however even the Daughter of Death thought that would be quite rude to do to someone she planned on using for her own sexual satisfaction. She did have some standards of respect, after all, and it was quite rude to trash someone else’s clothing while you were ravaging their protesting body.

“Ah… it lifts above the head like so,” Nyxa nodded with understanding as she successfully removed Luna’s T-shirt. Robes she understood, but she wasn’t as familiar with other kinds of clothing since she only ever wore basic robes that held themselves in place with her power, and she had never worn a bra or knickers in her life, prior to hopping into this body (and even Haley had needed to ask Hermione for help on such matters).

Unfortunately, that lack of knowledge came around to bite her and she struggled to understand how the bra worked.

Luna wiggled and struggled against her magical bindings and made such a fuss that eventually Nyxa sighed and let her speak.

“What is it?” Nyxa asked, slightly annoyed.

“Let me take it off,” Luna said with a frown, “or we’ll be here all day.”

Surprised, Nyxa allowed Luna the freedom to move her arms and she stretched slightly before wrapping her arms around behind her back and undoing the clips holding the white bra in place.

“There you go,” Luna said with a breath of relief, “now, where were we?”

She leaned back and spread her arms out in the same position that she had been to Nyxa’s surprise.

“Aren’t you going to ravish me?” Luna asked curiously.

Nyxa laughed sweetly, “oh… well when you put it like that…”

She pinned Luna once again with her magic and admired Luna’s perky breasts, inspecting them closely. Nyxa had always preferred the female form when she had a choice; not because she particularly disliked males (though they tended to be more prideful and combative), but because the female form simply had more complexity and interesting components. She loved breasts of all sizes, and she began to play with Luna’s absently, taking the nipples in between her fingers or gently massaging them with her palms. She had forgotten to silence Luna again, however when the girl started moaning softly at the contact Nyxa decided to leave her be; it was quite a nice sound.

Nyxa then leaned down and took one of Luna’s firm nipples into her mouth, sucking intently while continuing to massage the other breasts gently, eliciting all kinds of soft moans and encouragement from Luna.

“You surprise me,” Nyxa said as she drew away from Luna’s nipple with a slight ‘pop’, “no crying? No begging me to stop? Are you a harlot?”

“Well, that aura you are exuding,” Luna said, almost grumpily, “is making me so horny that I can’t even think.”

“Aura?” Nyxa asked casually as she ran soft kisses down Luna’s stomach, “what aura?”

“I think you know,” Luna said with a huff, “I think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Nyxa said as she slipped Luna’s trousers and knickers from her legs in a smooth motion, before using her magic to pin Luna’s legs in a wide spread position. She ran her fingers down between Luna’s legs, feeling an absolute mess of sticky fluid clinging to both of her inner thighs, “not a clue.”

Luna clearly didn’t believe her, but she stopped speaking when Nyxa decided to lower her head and have a taste of the clear liquid, running her tongue up Luna’s thigh to collect the tasty treat on her tongue, lightly playing with it in her mouth. Luna let out a soft gasp at the contact, as all of her nerves began to feel as though they were on fire, yet it wasn’t painful. Every small touch of Nyxa’s appeared to be magnified a thousandfold, as became evident when Nyxa decided to sample some of Luna’s liquid from the source.

“Oh!” Luna gasped and cried out as Nyxa ran her tongue up Luna’s exposed folds, gently lapping at the tasty treat between her legs.

“You taste really good,” Nyxa commented in between licks, “I could bottle this and take some home with me. You could sell this at the market for a pretty penny if you wanted to.”

Luna had lost the ability to speak coherently already, and she only degraded further into wild mumbling and moaning when Nyxa decided to slip her index finger inside Luna’s entrance, poking around and feeling inside the tight girl with curiosity.

“Oh, god…” Luna let out as Nyxa slid her finger in and out, though the words caused Nyxa to frown.

“Nyxa, if you will,” she said crossly, as her finger paused, “and if you must be crass, you will call me Goddess.”

“Goddess Nyxa?” Luna asked, her mind struggling to register the words, “o-okay… Yes, Goddess…”

Nyxa smiled slightly and resumed her administrations, deciding to be kind to the girl by adding a second finger and pumping both in and out of Luna while she moaned and panted in delight. Nyxa was not one to be bought or swayed by flattery, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t like hearing it anyway.

“Beg me, little one,” Nyxa said, giving into her urges just slightly, “you are but a tiny mortal. Beg your Goddess for release…”

“Oh please, Goddess,” Luna quickly began to beg and plead, “please, I’m so wet, I need to come… please Goddess, please…”

Nyxa smiled and moved her lips higher to take Luna’s swollen clitoris into her mouth, giving the girl what she desired as she firmly sucked on the little nub while pumping two fingers in and out of her sopping wet hole with reckless abandonment.

“Ahhh…!” Luna cried out with tears in her eyes as for the first time in her life, a strange, dark feeling pushed inside her body. It was pure magic and Luna could feel it, drawing out something from inside her own core that began to burst outward. She desperately cried out as came all over Nyxa’s fingers; she had never squirted before, however as Nyxa continued to suck firmly on her most sensitive spot and pound into her with long, slender fingers, Luna openly cried and squirted her clear fluid out in waves, coating Nyxa’s fingers and chin with her fluids. Nyxa didn’t stop however as she drew out more and more; Luna was weeping with tears in her eyes as she experiencing orgasm after orgasm while shooting a seemingly endless amount of fluid out from her inner core. The bed (not to mention Nyxa) was soaked with her administrations and eventually, Nyxa decided to relent and drew back from between Luna’s legs. She released the binding magic on her and Luna collapsed completely, her body convulsing and shuddering as a last little trail of her clear, sticky fluid seeped out from in between her thoroughly soaked and still spread legs.

“Oh my god-dess,” Luna caught quickly as her addled brain tried to process what was happening, “oh…”

Nyxa allowed the girl a moment to lay in post-orgasmic bliss, however after a minute had passed she stood up and quickly began undressing her own, brand new school robes that had been tailor made. The tri-wizard winnings were certainly being put to good use.

“Come on girl,” Nyxa said firmly as she sat down on the bed completely naked and spread her own legs wide, “your turn.”

“Oh… I don’t think I can match that…” Luna said shamefully, although she tried to crawl into position all the same.

“I’ll show you what to do,” Nyxa said kindly, “just be a good girl and serve your Goddess…”

“Yes, Goddess…”

Luna did her best, Nyxa had to admit. Despite the fact that the girl was leaking her own fluids everywhere and that her legs were still shaking uncontrollably, she tried to follow every instruction and command from Nyxa.

Eventually, she did manage to bring Nyxa to her own orgasm by pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping entrance while sucking on Nyxa’s own clitoris in the same fashion that she had shown the girl earlier. Nyxa sighed happily and squeezed her legs around Luna’s head as she came, though she didn’t squirt her fluids in the same manner that Luna had. Of course, Luna didn’t have the abilities of the Goddess of Death at her fingertips to aid her and she had to rely solely on the speed of her fingers and a rather soft and wet tongue.

It was a good effort however, and Nyxa happily patted Luna on the head as she got dressed, before leaving the exhausted girl laying on the bed. Luna appeared to pass out completely from her exhaustion after bringing Nyxa to orgasm and Nyxa giggled at the sight, having one final quick taste of Luna’s delectable pussy by running her tongue up and down her folds briefly while the girl slept peacefully on the bed, still spread wide. After sucking on the tasty juices for a few moments, Nyxa decided to simply leave the girl lying there, covered in her own juices. She had squirted so much that they covered almost the entire bed and sheets, although that was what tended to happen when Nyxa began to apply her own skillful brand of magic to highly-aroused witches or wizards. It was something that she had plenty of practice and experience with in the void, however she had never done it to a human body. It was infinitely more satisfying to watch.

She contemplated covering the girl for when her dormmates undoubtedly returned, but...

… she decided that it was funnier to leave the girl as she was. Who knows, maybe her dormmates might have a cheeky taste while Luna was out, Nyxa thought with a laugh. She found herself becoming aroused again as she thought of this girl being ravaged once again while she was out, but Nyxa decided to leave that one up to chance and see what happened.

“Ah,” Nyxa thought happily, “what’s next on the to do list?”

If only Haley knew what Nyxa was doing with her body, but she simply slept peacefully in the void, blissfully unaware of anything beyond a slight aching need between her own legs, though she knew not where it came from.

*****************


	3. La Déesse

Nyxa wandered out from the Ravenclaw common room, although she didn’t encounter anyone along the way since most of the rather studious house were either in their classes or in the library. She still wanted to try getting drunk, however she also had no idea where in the world she was meant to get any alcohol so she was reluctantly forced to put that idea to the side and search for some other form of entertainment instead.

Shrugging, she decided that it might be fun to attend one of Haley’s classes and see what it was like. She knew that Haley had potions class that afternoon, so she contented herself with wandering around for the day while exploring the castle. She had to admit that it was quite a pretty castle, and the various applications of magic were quite cute; the torches that burned endlessly or the moving staircases that rotated differently based upon the days of the week or simply what mood they were in. Human magic was far below the magic of the underworld, however she did have to admit that they were quite creative with what they did have available to them.

She eventually made her way out onto the grounds and stumbled across an interesting sight; for some reason, there was a horse-drawn carriage sitting right in the middle of the grounds. What the carriage was doing, she had no idea, but she was drawn towards the large, white horses that were grazing to the side. They had obviously pulled the carriage into the grounds and were now simply wandering within a fenced off paddock, which Nyxa found quite hilarious as they clearly had wings. Perhaps the fence wasn’t to keep them in, but to keep others out? With a shrug, Nyxa moved closer to have a better look at the creatures.

“How beautiful,” Nyxa commented to herself as she moved over towards them, “so large! I bet you are very proud creatures.”

“Pardon!” a voice called out to her with a thick accent and Nyxa turned to see a stunningly pretty blonde girl stepping out from the carriage in a hurry, “be careful of ze ‘orses!”

“What should I be careful of?” Nyxa asked curiously, “do they breathe fire?”

“Oh, ‘et is you,” the girl said, “allo again ‘arry, or should I say, ‘aley. I ‘ave ‘eard the stories.”

“Ah, yes, of course, Haley, that is me,” Nyxa said, having almost forgotten entirely that she was walking around in Haley’s body, “and of course I remember you, but could you remind me of your name…?”

“Did you ‘it your ‘ead? ‘et is me, Fleur.”

“Oh of coooourse…” Nyxa slapped her forehead as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Apologies, ma chérie, I was struck dumb and deaf from your overwhelming beauty.”

“Oh stop ‘et,” Fleur said, although she did giggle slightly at the comment, “congratulations on your win, although I am so sorry about Cedric.”

“Yes, I am absolutely devastated,” Nyxa said, forcing a fake tear to roll from her eye by sheer magic, “it is all my fault… If I hadn’t of won that stupid tournament then…”

“Non, non,” Fleur said quickly, moving closer and placing an arm around Nyxa, “I am positive that Cedric would ‘ave wanted you to try your best no matter what. I am sure ‘e is proud of you.”

“Oh, I’m such a mess,” Nyxa complained as she faked a few more tears, “I can’t let anyone see me like this. Do you have somewhere private that I could clean up…?”

“I ‘ave a private room within this carriage,” Fleur said with a nod, “we will ‘ave privacy there as all of our rooms are warded.”

“You’re so kind,” Nyxa said, with a growing smile on her face as Fleur led her through the carriage to her own private room.

*****************

In truth, Nyxa hadn’t originally intended to go find another person to lay with that day, as she did quite enjoy her time with the blonde Ravenclaw and she was still happily sated, but when a French beauty wanders your way, well… one does not look a gift horse in the mouth, as the humans say.

Nyxa shrugged as she allowed her aura to flow out gradually, speaking with Fleur about the tournament (whatever that had been about) , Cedric (she assumed that was the dead boy) and Hogwarts (what little she knew about it). The two spoke at length within Fleur’s modest room, as they sat on the bed and Fleur ‘consoled’ Nyxa, though of course, she only saw Haley sitting before her.

“Is it ‘ot in ‘ere?” Fleur said as she fanned her face slightly, “I might need to apply a cooling charm.”

“Why cool down, ma belle,” Nyxa said playfully, having been successfully ‘cheered up’ by Fleur, “when we can simply make things a bit hotter between us?”

“Be careful ‘aley,” Fleur said with a giggle, “I might think you are flirting with me.”

“Flirting is without purpose,” Nyxa said as she crawled up the bed closer to Fleur, “I have a very clear purpose in mind.”

“What is that?” Fleur asked, her voice hitching slightly as Nyxa got closer.

“I can see that your heart is pounding,” Nyxa pointed out as she gently placed her hand onto Fleur’s chest, right above her right breast, “and your body is trembling.”

“Oui, ‘et is…” Fleur said quietly as she rubbed her legs together absently. She could hardly think, and the only thing she could think of was sating the growing need that was building within her loins. It was bizarre; Fleur was usually in complete control of her body and it was the countless other people throwing themselves recklessly at her, so why did she feel so… uncontrollably aroused?

“Well…” Nyxa whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Fleur’s body, “I want to see how that body shudders when I bring you to the edge… I want to hear how you moan when I spread you and bring you to bliss… I want to hear you beg for release…”

“Tu es magnifique,” Fleur gasped out quietly through her arousal, “what ‘appened to you, ‘arry?”

“Harry is long gone,” Nyxa said with a pause, “there is only Haley now. But, instead of either of those, you can call me your Goddess…”

“I could not do such a thing,” Fleur shook her head, “I cannot-”

“You will,” Nyxa whispered as she nibbled slightly on Fleur’s ear, causing the girl to moan as a shiver ran through her entire body, sending tingles from her spine right down to her toes. Any fight or resistance left Fleur’s body when Nyxa turned Fleur’s cheek towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, eliciting several soft sighs from the French beauty as she moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes. Nyxa was an expert kisser; she began softly and gently, however as they continued she began to carefully part Fleur’s lips with her own and slip her tongue inside. The tip of her tongue met Fleur’s and the two savoured the moment of meeting, the tips dancing around each other within their mouths as Nyxa began to slowly and sensually slide her hands along Fleur’s body, gently pushing her back down onto the bed and kneeling over her, triumphant.

Nyxa continued to explore Fleur’s mouth with her soft tongue and the two delicately kissed, despite the way that Nyxa was starting to position herself on top, kneeling between Fleur’s knees and gently pushing them apart.

“Wait,” Fleur whispered, pulling away from the kiss, “you must know-”

“If you are so keen to use your mouth,” Nyxa said with a little frustration, “I can definitely put it to use in other ways-”

“Non, listen,” Fleur said, “I am part veela, this means that when I get aroused you will do anything I ask.”

Nyxa chuckled, “don’t worry, whatever your magic, it won’t work on me. You will be the one pleasing me, that’s for sure.”

“You say that,” Fleur said, and she almost looked sad, “but I promise you, you will fall into my web by the end. You must be careful or you will lose yourself completely.”

Nyxa simply smirked and proceeded to place her hands on Fleur’s chest, gently massaging her small breasts to the sighing and contentment of the French girl. Fleur’s soft moans encouraged Nyxa and after a moment, she decided that she wanted a change of pace.

“Come here,” Nyxa said as she lay back on the bed, surprising Fleur by suddenly stopping.

“I want you to strip for me while I watch. Slowly. Sensually.”

“I am no stripper,” Fleur huffed.

“You’ll be what I want you to be,” Nyxa said cheerfully as she turned her aura up a notch. Fleur was visibly sweating and breathing heavily as she began to completely soak through her own knickers. She had never felt so aroused in her life and she just wanted it to stop, but Nyxa was far from done.

“Miséricorde,” Fleur gasped as her senses were overwhelmed, “I cannot take any more of this… ‘ow? ‘ow are you able to resist ma séduire?”

“Because I am your Goddess,” Nyxa said sweetly, “and you will beg me for your release, not the other way around.”

“I cannot call you such,” Fleur said through her panting as her hands began to slip below her own robes for relief, “it goes against our-”

“Oh, Ma tigresse,” Nyxa cooed softly, “it is I who hunts tonight, and for once this time, you are the prey. You will do as you are told.”

Fleur’s eyes widened as Nyxa let forth her full aura, sending Fleur into a wild haze as she immediately reached between her legs and hiked up her robes, immediately dipping two fingers inside and fucking herself with a wild passion. Yet, despite her best efforts, even as her other hand found her sensitive nub and began rubbing on it, she was unable to find any kind of release and she was frustratingly denied the orgasm that she was seeking.

Nyxa just watched with humour in her eyes as she too slipped her hand under her robes, however she was simply calmly and casually playing with her own entrance, feeling that she was still quite wet from Luna’s earlier administrations. Not that Fleur needed to know that, of course.

“Please,” Fleur finally said with pure pain in her eyes, “please, make it stop…”

“You know exactly what you need to do,” Nyxa said with a cruel smile, “say the words and I will make it all go away…”

“Nooon, I cannot,” Fleur gasped out as she began to cry, “I cannot…”

Nyxa was surprised at Fleur’s strength of will to still mount any kind of resistance while she was letting forth her full aura, however she knew that it would only take one simply thing to finally break the witch. With a smirk, Nyxa raised her hand and used her powerful magic to force Fleur’s hands above her head, laying her out flat on the bed and pinning her down.

“Non, non,” Fleur cried, shaking her head wildly as her thighs immediately took over and began rubbing together, seeking any kind of stimulation.

“None of that,” Nyxa said, as she used her magic once again to pin Fleur’s legs apart, spreading her wide and leaving her in a very exposed and vulnerable position. Even the very air of the room stimulated and teased the highly aroused and sensitive girl as she let out a small sob of frustration and need.

“Let’s see if you are just as tasty…” Nyxa wondered aloud as she leaned down, placing her head between Fleur’s legs. She wasn’t actually sure whether Fleur was making noises of protest or noises of excitement, but she found she cared little either way as her tongue darted out to sample her dripping wet entrance. Fleur moaned loudly and tried to buck her hips, but Nyxa did not provide the absolute relief that Fleur was looking for. Instead, she merely licked lightly at Fleur’s folds, tasting her sticky nectar and rolling it around on her tongue, occasionally dipping her tongue inside Fleur, but not providing enough stimulation to actually give Fleur her release.

“Not bad,” she said with a smirk, scooping up a little with her finger to taste again, in a larger quantity, “they do say everything tastes better in France…”

“Please,” Fleur cried, “please I’m begging you.”

“Sorry, what was that dear?” Nyxa said with a rather evil smile, “I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I’m begging you, I beg you,” Fleur pleaded with tears in her eyes, “please, I need release… please… I beg you…”

“And to whom are you begging?” Nyxa wondered vaguely, “who is that you are begging release from?”

“I… I…” Fleur let out a quiet sob as she finally relented, “I beg you Goddess… please, give me release…”

“Oh but I’m not just any Goddess am I?” Nyxa pressed on cruelly, “I’m your Goddess aren’t I?”

“...”

“...”

“... yes. You are my Goddess. I am forsaking everything to you but please, give me what I need…”

Fleur was sobbing quietly now as she begged and pleaded, while Nyxa still casually licked or lightly touched her inflamed and sensitive pussy, being very careful not to stimulate her clitoris or accidentally slip a finger inside. Not until Fleur had done one more thing.

“Before I give you your release,” Nyxa said with a smile, “you must make me orgasm. With your tongue only.”

“Anything you want,” Fleur begged, “just… please…”

Nyxa slid her soaked knickers down her knees from under her skirt and crawled up Fleur’s body with excitement, although she took a moment to once again fondle Fleur’s soft, perky breasts and to rub her own wetness all over Fleur’s thigh, as if she were marking her territory with her sticky residue. With a giggle, Nyxa finally reached the top and lowered herself down onto Fleur’s face, who was still quietly sniffling and sobbing in shame and remorse.

“There you go ma chérie,” Nyxa said soothingly, “time for you to get to work…”

Fleur did not resist as Nyxa lowered herself down and the girl began to lap at Nyxa’s folds, though it was clear she wasn’t quite an expert at this. Nyxa was patient however, as she knelt over above Fleur with the girls face buried underneath her skirt.

“Alternate between sucking on my clit and playing with my entrance,” Nyxa instructed gently, “use your tongue to stimulate it…”

Fleur did her best to comply and given Nyxa’s already aroused state, it didn’t take her too long to begin approaching her climax.

“Oh yes, that’s it…” Nyxa sighed happily, “yes, just like that… okay… now suck on my clit, be a good girl for me, that’s it, please your Goddess… nice and firm, that’s it…”

Nyxa shuddered as her orgasm rolled through her and to her surprise, she squirted slightly, right into Fleur’s unexpecting face. It wasn’t a lot, but the simply little spray sent a Nyxa into a world of pleasure while Fleur continued to greedily suck on her sensitive bud, as hard and fast as she could.

“Ah… that’s it…”

Nyxa sighed softly and pulled away from Fleur’s face, flopping down on the bed beside her for a moment while she admired Fleur’s humiliated expression. It was quite adorable, and she still had a trail of Nyxa’s fluid running down her cheek.

“Please, my turn now…? Fleur asked desperately.

“Okay, well you have been a good girl,” Nyxa said kindly, “just tell me one thing. Tell me that I’m your Goddess and that I always will be.”

Fleur sobbed slightly, but she quietly said the words, sounding rather defeated and hopeless.

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it,” Nyxa said with a grin as she got to her feet and grabbed her wet knickers from the bed, slipping them back on.

“Wait, wait!” Fleur cried out in shock, “where are you going?”

“I’m going to class,” Nyxa said, looking at Fleur as though it were obvious, “what else would I do?”

“What about my relief?” Fleur asked incredulously.

“Well…” Nyxa snickered, “I’ll make sure to leave your door open and you can use this ‘séduire’ of yours to get someone to provide it. We’ll see if it’s as powerful as you claim.”

“What!? No! You cannot!”

“Oh, and don’t worry,” Nyxa said with a savage expression, “you won’t be able to move your arms or legs until you orgasm. I’ve made sure of it.”

“This… this is cruel!”

Nyxa just blew the girl a kiss from the doorway with a giggle and true to her word, she left the door wide open with Fleur pinned under unmovable magic. In truth, Nyxa had fully intended on giving the French beauty a mind-shattered orgasm until she brought up her ‘veela’ powers, whatever that was. As if it could compared to the power of the future Goddess of the Underworld. Now, the girl would lay trapped, with her legs spread wide and her arms locked in place, until she could convince someone to help her orgasm, whoever that may be.

As Nyxa slipped into her potions class sometime later, she felt the bonds she had placed upon Fleur break as the conditions were met.

“I guess she finally came then,” Nyxa chuckled, “I wonder who it was.”

“Huh?” Hermione asked with confusion.

“Don’t worry,” Nyxa chuckled as she eyed the bushy-haired girl with curiosity, “I suspect you will find out soon enough.”

Hermione just tilted her head, but Nyxa, or to Hermione’s mind; Haley, didn’t elaborate.

*****************

“Haley.”

Haley suddenly came to and realised that she was sitting upright on a stool, with drool on her chin. She quickly wiped it away in embarrassment, however as she looked around she realised that she was in the potions lab and her own body was sitting idly at a bench, doing absolutely nothing.

“Haley,” Nyxa said to Haley’s void form, getting her attention, “this is getting boring. I’m bored.”

“It’s potions class,” Haley said with a skeptical look, “what did you think it would be like?”

“I thought potions sounded fun!” Nyxa huffed, “I thought we would be learning about… how to make love potions or… how how to make a potion that turned us superhuman or…”

“Hang on,” Haley said suddenly, “why are we in potions class? Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Oh you were sleeping so peacefully,” Nyxa said airily, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“What were you up to?” Haley asked suspiciously.

“Nothing! Just went for a walk and then headed to class.”

“Why do I doubt that…”

Haley looked around but simply saw a class full of students who were all working on their own individual potions and paying no mind to Haley at all. Perhaps Nyxa was actually telling the truth.

“Alright then,” Haley sighed, “but why haven’t you started your potion?”

“I don’t want to,” Nyxa complained, “sounds boring.”

“Well quick, get out, let me do it then.”

Haley was rather frustrated as she stepped back into her body, since she was clearly behind everyone else and now had to catch up with what was a rather difficult potion at the best of times. For some reason, she felt quite uncomfortable as she moved around, almost as though she had wet herself, but she knew that there was no way that Nyxa would have done that.

Haley just shrugged; being a girl was weird sometimes.

*****************

The students were all heading out from their potions class (after Haley had been thoroughly chewed out by Snape for her dodgy potion, to Nyxa’s invisible amusement). The destination for most, including Haley, Ron and Hermione, was the Great Hall for dinner.

As the group walked up the stairs from the dungeons however, they ran into the French representatives from Beauxbatons who were heading into the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons group, and those of Durmstrang, were staying at the castle until the end of term by Dumbledore’s request, in order to provide them with some more leisurely time to enjoy Hogwarts, build friendships and strengthen international connections.

As the group of students paused to let the Beauxbatons students past, the strangest thing happened.  
Fleur Delacour came running over as soon as she spotted the group and stood immediately in front of Haley. She was as stunning as ever in the Beauxbatons traditional robes, however she seemed slightly ruffled and out of sorts, which was very unusual for the normally perfect girl. Her typically perfect hair was a mess and her face was bright red.

“You!” she shouted loudly, before slapping Haley firmly across the face. Haley and the entire corridor were shocked at the surprising action, yet they were even more confused when Fleur threw herself forward and kissed Haley directly on the lips in a wild, passionate manner, providing the fuel for every boy’s fantasy for the next forty years.

“I came,” Fleur whispered into Haley’s ear after breaking away from the kiss, as she pulled her into a hug instead, “I was forced to beg a passing student to ‘elp me. She was so embarrassed that she did not even look at me as she did ‘et. But… with ‘er ‘elp I came. Oh ‘ow I came. My legs are still trembling.”

“What?” Haley asked, thoroughly confused.

“I ‘ate you so much,” Fleur whispered, “but… no-one else has ever been able to resist my charm and I ‘ave never had such an experience before. You are truly my Goddess, you know me better than I know myself. It was so ‘umilating and I loved every second of it.”

“Wait, what?” Haley simply asked again, but Fleur had already broken away. She gave Haley a quick peck on the lips once again, before smiling and departing for the Great Hall for dinner.

“Oh, that could not have gone any better,” Nyxa said, “who knew she would be into that in the end? It’s always the ones you least expect…”

“What have you done?” Haley muttered quietly to Nyxa, but the conniving woman simply laughed in response, and said nothing more.

*****************

Fleur’s strange reaction to Haley wasn’t the only odd thing to happen to Haley that evening, as even Luna had been acting strange towards him. As Haley sat and quietly ate her dinner at the Gryffindor table, she couldn’t help but notice Luna staring dreamily towards her. Perhaps not all that strange on its own, admittedly, since Luna was notoriously unpredictable, however Luna kept winking and blowing kisses when no-one was looking, which was rather bizarre to see from the girl who was usually so far detached from reality that no-one could get her attention at all.

Haley just sighed and stabbed her potatoes idly, wondering just what the hell Nyxa had done. She still felt very physically uncomfortable, but she couldn’t quite tell why. Perhaps she didn’t want to know.

“Oh, cheer up Haley,” Hermione said comfortingly, with a little practice you’ll get it next time. It’s a very tricky potion, I think what went wrong is probably when you added the powdered-”

“Oh, no, I’m not upset about the potions class,” Haley said with a sigh.

“Is it to do with Fleur?” Hermione asked.

“Why would she be upset about that?” Ron asked skeptically, with a mouthful of chicken, “she just got to kiss Fleur Delacour!”

“Not everyone is as simple as you Ron,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, “I bet that was thoroughly conflicting for Haley.”

“What’s there to be conflicted about?” Ron asked, confused.

“Well,” Hermione said with a kind smile towards Haley, “I bet that Haley still isn’t quite over Cho yet, and what happened to... in the graveyard would have been very upsetting, and knowing that Cho is locking herself away and crying endlessly probably makes Haley feel guilty, even though it’s not her fault. Having Fleur kiss her in public brings even more attention to her and no doubt word will reach Cho and then Cho will feel even more devastated, making Haley feel responsible.”

“Uh… yeah, something like that,” Haley said.

In truth, she had just been worrying over what Nyxa had done with her body, but, Hermione’s explanation sounded much more impressive.

“Maybe you should go and talk to Cho?” Hermione suggested, “before word reaches her in other ways?”

“Why would she want to see me?” Haley countered with a shake of her head, “and why would she care? It’s not like we are together or anything. We kissed once and had a few awkward moments together, than was all.”

“Ah, young human love,” Nyxa commented with amusement, “there’s nothing better than watching two people who want to have sex, fumble around for weeks awkwardly while coming up with ways to propose it that doesn’t involve just simply asking about it.”

“Shut up,” Haley said, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow. “Not you,” she quickly added in clarification.

“What are Nyxa’s thoughts on it?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Probably something lewd and inappropriate,” Haley said with a roll of her eyes, “she seems to only have one thing on her mind.”

“I have living on my mind, thank you very much,” Nyxa said with a huff, “unlike you.”

“Anyway,” Haley continued, ignoring her completely, “I’ll think about talking to her, but I probably won’t.”

“It’s up to you,” Hermione said with a shrug, “I just think it might be good to clear the air.”

Haley considered it, but she decided to leave it for now. She had far too much going on to think about having an awkward, painful conversation with Cho about Cedric’s death and her own involvement in it.

*****************

With no quidditch and no more tri-wizard tournament to worry about, Haley had an entire two weeks left of school before the students would all be heading home for the holidays. Of course, that meant that exams were rapidly approaching and she found herself buried in her books, to Nyxa’s growing dismay.

“You realise that you could literally just aura the room and have them do whatever you wanted,” Nyxa said in exasperation as once again, Haley denied her the opportunity to go exploring in her body, “just get them to give you max marks and be done with it.”

“Wait, what?” Haley asked in confusion, looking up from her book while Hermione and Ron looked at Haley who once again talking to someone that they couldn’t see.

“Your aura,” Nyxa sighed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “you just let your energy out and it causes immense obsession, infatuation, arousal, the works. It makes people want to please you and they will do anything for your favour. I doubt yours is as strong as mine is, but I haven’t seen you try.”

“What like a veela?” Haley asked curiously.

“What are you talking about?” Hermione pitched in.

“Nyxa reckons that-” Haley begun, though she suddenly stopped with a frown.

“Don’t tell them you fool,” Nyxa berated Haley, “it is one of your most powerful weapons. What we cannot obtain through force we can obtain through guile, and to be quite honest it is far more enjoyable.”

“So it is like a veela,” Haley pondered. “We’re uh, talking about Fleur,” Haley quickly said to Hermione and Ron, who both just shrugged slightly at the unknown conversation.

“Oh please,” Nyxa said with a vicious smile as she remembered the French girl, “nothing so crass. Whatever that magic is, it pales in comparison.”

“That feels… wrong to use,” Haley said with a shake of her head, “I couldn’t do that.”

“Suit yourself,” Nyxa huffed, “but don’t come running to me when you find yourself in a pinch and need to use it.”

For the first time in her life, Haley was quite grateful when the exams finally arrived, since she had struggled to keep Nyxa on a leash in the lead up to the exam period. The woman was clearly bored and frustrated, and she was only held in place by the promise of a summer full of frivolity as soon as the exams were over.

“Just a few more days,” Haley had pleaded, “just let me study for a few more days and then I promise we’ll go have some fun.”

Unfortunately, despite the fact that Nyxa did manage to refrain from booting Haley out of her own body, she did find other ways to be annoying and to amuse herself within the void, which naturally came at Haley’s expense.

“You’re sitting here, copying from some old geezer who wrote some garbage in a book,” Nyxa would say, “when you could be over there right now, spreading the legs of that little blonde beauty in the corner and getting a tongue full of tasty-”

“Stop…” Haley would reply in frustrated tones, “I’m trying to focus.”

Of course Nyxa was not one to let up so easily and her playful teasing soon turned into overwhelming distractions as Nyxa would amuse herself by openly masturbating in front of Haley whenever she was studying. That in itself was distracting enough, let alone the fact that Nyxa would utter all manner of filth while she did so.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have some fun, Haley?” she purred while spreading her legs across from Haley and gently rubbing herself seductively, “you could have any of these people if you wanted, you merely need to let out your aura. You could have all of them at once, if that is your thing. Imagine the smart, curious, Hermione between your legs as she worshiped you or maybe Ron’s sister over there, she seems like she has a thing for you… I bet she tastes lovely… you already know that Ron would fly into the sun for a chance to get inside you, although you don’t even need your aura if you wanted to try that route…”

Haley hated to admit it but the more Nyxa teased her, the more curious she became about her latent powers. Not that she intended to use them in the depraved manners that Nyxa suggested, but she did think that she needed to learn more about them if she was going to use them to defeat Voldemort. Eventually, Haley did allow herself one small concession in the evenings as she would give in to Nyxa’s teasing to a small degree; every night she had begun sliding her hand down between her legs after the lights were out and she would bring herself to a quiet orgasm under the sheets, allowing herself to imagine just what it would be like to give in to the temptation and experience the various scenes that Nyxa whispered into her ear as she came quietly in the dark…

*****************

The exams finally came and went, and Haley was proud to have completed the stressful ordeal, despite the many disruptions and distractions she had been faced with throughout the year. With the exams completed, many students were looking forward to heading home for the holidays as the year had been particularly stressful for everyone.

It eventually became time for their guests to depart the castle, and the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang said their farewells in the grounds outside of the castle entrance.

“Ma chérie,” Fleur whispered into Haley’s ear as she gave the girl a farewell hug, “promise you will write me, non? You are more than welcome to visit anytime. I will you a greeting worthy of my Goddess…”

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Haley said, wondering when on earth she got this close with Fleur, “I’ll, uh, let you know.”

Haley looked around to see that Ron was simply staring at the pair of them with hazy eyes, which perhaps turned out to be for the best as on the other side, Viktor Krum was giving Hermione a farewell that was a little too familiar. Haley did her best not to draw Ron’s attention to the display, but she couldn’t help watching as Krum’s hands slid down Hermione’s waist during their hug in a way that was far too sensual to be friendly. She also observed that Hermione didn’t object, and in fact, Haley couldn’t actually see where Hermione’s hands were at all during the hug. Perhaps it was for the best that Haley didn’t know, in case Ron came to question her later.

With the departure of the foreign students and the impending return home for the holidays, a relaxed and slightly fatigued air permeated the Hogwarts students and staff. Haley, Ron and Hermione spent their last day at the school simply lounging in the common room, wistfully thinking about the castle that had become their home.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Hermione sighed, “my parents want to go on holidays to France which is nice, but I’d honestly rather be in the magical world.”

“Fleur offered for me to go and visit,” Haley said with a slight laugh, “although I don’t even know what part of France she lives in.”

“Oh really?” Hermione perked up, “well if you do visit her, let me know and maybe we can meet up, if we happen to be there at the same time.”

“I have no idea how I would get there,” Haley said sadly.

“I still maintain,” Nyxa said flatly, “that you are a useless idiot.”

“Huh?” Haley turned to Nyxa with a questioning look.

“Are you not an Agent of Death, chosen by Death herself, accompanied by the Daughter of Death and future Goddess of the Underworld?”

“Uh, yeah I suppose so…?” Haley wondered where Nyxa was going with this.

Nyxa just stared at Haley blankly.

“We have a lot of work to do over the summer,” she simply said in the end with a sigh, grumbling under her breath, “doesn’t even realise she can travel through the void…”

The following day, the various students all eventually dragged themselves out to the front of the castle to climb into the horseless carriages that were waiting to take them down to the station, where they would board the Hogwarts Express and head back to London.

“Oh, so pretty!” Nyxa beamed as she noticed the thestrals pulling the carriages, “oh… I love them… I didn’t know you had some at Hogwarts…”

“What the hell are those?” Haley let out in astonishment.

“What’s what?” Ron and Hermione both asked.

“Pulling the carriages,” Haley said, pointing right at the thestral in front of her, “right there! You-you can’t see it?”

“There’s nothing there, Haley,” Hermione said slowly.

“Huh…”

“They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death,” Nyxa explained, “I didn’t expect to see them here. They are creatures of the void, although a rogue agent in the past tried to escape the void by departing on the back of one. Naturally he was caught and mother punished him severely, but these beautiful creatures discovered that they could roam both the void and the human world. Since they don’t really do anything in either realm, mother didn’t care, but I find them quite pretty. She was too busy castrating the rouge agent to care about the details,” Nyxa finished fondly while Haley suddenly became glad she no longer had that anatomy.

The group made their way to the train and as they were boarding, they walked past a compartment and Haley happened to look through the glass door to see Cho, sitting alone, staring out of the window absently. On a whim, she suddenly paused and made a decision.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Haley said quickly, before stopping and pulling open the door and entering the compartment to Hermione and Ron’s surprise. Haley drew the blinds on the door behind her and locked it, which drew Cho’s attention.

“Oh… it’s you…”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Haley said, “do you mind if I sit down?”

“If you want.”

“Cool.”

Haley sat down across from Cho, who after realising it was Haley, turned her head back out the window and once again stared out at nothing.

“How is it now, being a girl?” Cho asked quietly without looking.

“It’s…” Haley thought for a moment, “… it’s odd, I must admit.”

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment while Nyxa, from her invisible viewing point next to Cho, pinched the bridge of her nose at the uncomfortable conversation.

“Ask her how she is!” Nyxa exclaimed, exasperated, “show interest in her life, for fuck’s sake!”

“How-how are you?” Haley quickly asked, “how are you-coping?”

“I’m,” Cho began, but paused for a moment, “I’m not okay. Everything has been taken from me and I don’t know what to do anymore. At first I just cried, but now? Now I don’t even know anymore.”

Haley sat in silence for a moment while Nyxa practically jumped up and down on the spot.

“Get her to open up!” Nyxa practically shouted, “ask her what she lost, get her talking!”

“What did you lose?” Haley asked, “besides… you know… the obvious.”

“Losing Cedric hurt a lot,” Cho said quietly, “and I was very upset at first about him but then I realised that I also lost you that night too. I really did care about you, back when you were… you know, Harry.”

“I’m still the same person,” Haley said, “I just-”

“Have hair longer than mine,” Cho said with a half-hearted smile, “a prettier face, bigger breasts, wider hips…”

“I don’t care about any of that stuff,” Haley said with a frown, “I really don’t. I’m kind of getting tired of being ogled by everyone about my body, it’s not like I can do anything about it. It’s either boys who want to fuck me, or girls who are jealous of me or insecure about their own bodies so they focus on mine.”

Cho laughed slightly, for the first time ever since the incident, “now you really do sound like a girl.”

“I didn’t realise life would be so frustrating,” Haley admitted, getting another small chuckle from Cho.

“I’m glad to see that you seem happy anyway,” Cho said, “even if frustrated.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Haley said sadly.

“I just feel a bit empty,” Cho admitted, “my whole life revolved around you for that brief period, then it revolved around Cedric, and now? Now it’s nothing.”

“A bit dramatic for a high-school crush, don’t you think?” Nyxa commented, “but tell you understand and that you lost a lot that night too.”

“I understand, I lost a lot that night too,” Haley said, since she couldn’t come up with anything else.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Cho said with a sigh, “I’m moping about myself but your entire life was turned upside down and you got tortured…”

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad,” Haley said airily, while Nyxa quickly shook her head and waved her hands.

“I mean, it was quite painful,” Haley quickly added, “and it was rather humiliating and I thought that I was going to die.”

“That sounds pretty bad,” Cho said questioningly.

“Yeah it was, but, I had the thought of my friends back here to keep me strong,” Haley said.

“And her!” Nyxa hissed.

“And, when things got really bad, I admit, I thought of you. It pulled me through,” she added at the end.

“Really? That’s… that’s sweet…” Cho sighed, “I’m so sorry, Harr-Haley. I should have come to speak to you soon but I just couldn’t face you.”

Haley gave up on trying to come up with anything else and simply let Nyxa feed her words, as if she were reading a pre-prepared speech.

“You can always come to me,” Haley said with a smile, “whatever happened before doesn’t need to affect what happens now. I miss you and… I still want you.”

“Wait, are you saying-” Cho said slowly, “are you saying you still want to… but, you’re a girl now?”

“My affection for you transcends mortal concepts like gender or social implications,” Haley said, copying Nyxa’s words, “for the truly powerful like us; we will do what want, and take who we desire. You, my beautiful girl, have always been the object of my desire and no dark lord, demon or curse in this world could change that.”

Haley thought that it was a bit much, but could do little more than trust that Nyxa knew what she was doing.

Cho seemed to pause for a moment and Haley thought that she had gone too far, yet after a moment a tear rolled from her eye.

“That’s… that’s a beautiful way to put it,” Cho said with a smile, “it’s quite… romantic. I didn’t think you were much of the romantic type… Haley.”

“For your divine wit and beauty,” Haley said fondly, “I would become anything you desired of me.”

Haley glanced and the corner of the room repeatedly and Cho followed her eyes, to see that nothing was there.

“Oh, uh, I thought I saw something, sorry,” Haley said quickly.

“You fool!” Nyxa said, slapping her own face with her hand in horror, “don’t ruin the moment!”

Haley sighed and moved forward onto one knee, mirroring Nyxa’s instructions. She took Cho’s hand into her own two, softly running her fingers over Cho’s.

“Many things have changed-” Nyxa began.

“Many things have changed-” Haley copied, “and many more will change but… we can always make ourselves a memory that will last forever.”

“A memory?” Cho asked quietly, “what memory?”

“The memory of you and I, here and now,” Haley whispered quietly as she moved forward towards Cho, “giving ourselves to each other for this one, precious moment in time.”

Haley leaned forward and placed her lips onto Cho’s.

Haley was expecting one of two things to happen:

The first option was that Cho would slap her across the face as hard as she could, swelling into a violent storm that raged around the compartment that beat, choked or pummeled Haley to death.

The second option was that Cho would simply pull back awkwardly and tell Haley that she’s not like that, or she isn’t into that, or that Haley was being weird and to please leave the compartment.

She hadn’t considered the third option at all however, which was that quite simply, Nyxa did in fact know exactly what she was doing.

To Haley’s great surprise, Cho eagerly leaned forward into the kiss and unlike last time, there was no awkward fumbling about it. Cho immediately parted Haley’s lips and slid her tongue in to meet Haley’s for a soft, wet and arousing dance within their mouths, while Nyxa watched on with great satisfaction.

“You can thank me later,” Nyxa giggled as she sat down to watch the show, hiking her own black, ethereal robes up as she began to lightly play with herself in excitement.

Haley and Cho passionately kissed for some time as they both enjoyed the sensation. It was extremely different from their first kiss and Haley found it quite nice; his own tongue was slightly smaller and narrower than it had been in his previous form, however it meant that he could appreciate all of the smaller intricacies of their kiss in much greater detail.

“Feel her breasts,” Nyxa instructed, with one hand buried between her own spread legs as she watched, “you have to take the lead here. She won’t.”

Haley, though feeling slightly awkward about being watched, followed the advice and slowly began to move her hands up Cho’s body, feeling up her stomach until she reached Cho’s breasts, placing a hand on each and gently squeezing and massaging the soft, delicate mounds. Cho was not overly large in her chest, however she was still quite soft and clearly very sensitive as she moaned into Haley’s mouth at the contact. The strange vibrating sensation sent a shiver through Haley’s own body as she felt herself beginning to gradually moisten underneath her knickers in anticipation.

“That’s good,” Nyxa nodded, “now go lower. Slowly. Don’t touch anything right away just… slide your hand down her thigh.”

With Nyxa’s veteran tutelage, Haley began to slowly roam Cho’s body and lean the girl back against her seat slightly, running her hand down Cho’s chest and stomach before brushing lightly past her pelvis and slipping between her thighs to gently nudge them apart.

“Here it comes,” Nyxa said, her experience already preempting the upcoming conversation, “now when she says-”

“Wait,” Cho said as she pulled away, “I don’t think we should-”

“It’s okay…” Haley said reassuringly as she leaned down to place soft kisses all along Cho’s neck, “it’s just you, me, and a memory that no-one else will ever know. I’m hurting too Cho, can we comfort each other together, for this one moment in time?”

Cho’s resistance faded as Haley moved from her neck to her ear, nibbling slightly on her lobe while her hand began to once again make its way up between Cho’s thighs. This time, however, there was no resistance and Cho parted her legs ever so slightly, giving Haley the sign of victory. Nyxa changed positions and moved behind Haley, so as to better see what was happening.

“How cute,” she commented, “go on, give it a rub…”

Haley used two fingers to light rub back and forth along Cho’s blue and bronze coloured knickers, causing the girl to moan and sigh in pleasure at the touch. She parted her legs slightly further, giving both Haley and Nyxa a rather excellent view.

“Move them to the side,” Nyxa said with excitement, “I bet she’s wet, you can probably go right inside…”

Haley gulped slightly, before slowly pulling the soaked knickers to the side, moaning slightly herself as she looked at Cho’s exposed folds with a pounding heartbeat and a watering mouth.

“Do it, Haley,” Nyxa encouraged softly from behind Haley, “just one finger at first…”

Haley used her index finger and began moving it in slowly, although she didn’t quite get it lined up properly the first time. It was far different doing it on someone else, than doing it on yourself.

“Just here, Haley,” Nyxa said as she guided Haley’s finger in a bit lower than she had previously tried, “move it side to side a little if you need to get past her outer lips…”

With a little careful fingerwork, Haley managed to slide the tip of her finger inside Cho, who gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion. 

“Oh, fuck,” Cho let out, which caused Haley to giggle slightly as she had never heard Cho swear before. Encouraged, she began to pump her finger in and out, causing Cho to make rather adorable little mewling noises as she tightened her legs around Haley’s hand.

“You’re doing good,” Nyxa said encouragingly.

Since Cho was making such loud noises and moans (and was apparently very distracted), Haley decided to risk speaking to Nyxa.

“I’m so fucking wet,” Haley complained quietly, “how do you do this?”

Nyxa just chuckled, “it makes your own release so much more sweeter when you bring them to theirs first. Trust me.”

“I do,” Haley said quietly. She hated to admit it, but Nyxa had been completely on top of the entire situation, where Haley would have faltered and said something dumb or awkward ten minutes ago and ruined the entire mood.

“I wonder…” Nyxa considered, and she went silent while Haley continued to work her finger in and out of Cho. The sights, sounds and smells that were bombarding her senses were threatening to overwhelm her, and Haley could do little more than clench her knees tightly in need.

“Relax,” Nyxa said from behind Haley, “just keep going. Don’t stop, no matter what.”

Haley nodded and focused on continuing to pleasure Cho until she felt a hand slowly sliding down her own backside and between her legs, which caused her to jump. She managed not to alert Cho at least, who was simply laying back with her eyes closed and her legs alternating between clenching on Haley’s hand, or spreading wide in pleasure.

“What are you doing?” Haley hissed quietly, but Nyxa ignored her completely.

“Oh…”

Haley let out a small moan when Nyxa’s hands found Haley’s knickers and began to rub the soaking wet fabric into her entrance with two fingers, firmly pushing inwards and stimulating her pleasure. 

“Don’t stop,” Nyxa warned, “go on, get your tongue in there while you finger her…”

Overwhelmed with sensation, Haley tried to focus on Cho as she moved in closer on all fours and placed her head between Cho’s thighs. She smelled heavenly and their combined arousal was overwhelming the compartment, causing the windows to fog up and creating an almost physically steamy environment. In a haze, Haley stuck out her tongue and gently began lapping around Cho’s wet and slick hole, while her finger continued to pump in and out next to her tongue. Cho gasped at the sensation, however with a little experimenting, Haley eventually settled into a rhythm as she found the sensitive nub at the top which sent Cho wild whenever she licked it. With Haley’s finger pumping in and out of Cho’s absolutely soaked entrance, and her soft tongue flicking away gently at her clitoris, Cho appeared to almost being going insane as she gasped, moaned and cried out in pleasure.

Haley was slightly distracted from the highly arousing sight however as Nyxa, now with Haley properly bent over in front of her, had pulled Haley’s own knickers to the side and was working two fingers inside Haley’s entrance with skill and speed. Haley could do little else but moan loudly into Cho’s dripping wet pussy, the vibrations for which only enhanced Cho’s pleasure and she began to quickly gasp.

“Oh, oh Haley, I think I…”

Nyxa reached down quickly between Haley’s legs with her other hand and began immediately stimulating her clitoris with fast, skillful circular motions. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Haley, absolutely finger-fucking the highly aroused girl with a blissful amount of force. Haley begun to make sounds just like Cho, as she mewled, moaned and cried out loudly.

“I think, I think I am too!” Haley let out as her desperately aroused body did not take long to reach her orgasm under Nyxa’s skillful administrations.

Cho came first, crying out wildly as Haley licked and sucked on her little nub while still pumping her finger in and out of Cho’s extraordinarily tight hole with speed. While not the rampaging, squirting orgasms that Nyxa delivered on a regular basis, Nyxa was still quite proud of Haley as she watched Cho’s body spasm repeatedly in overwhelming pleasure. It only took a moment longer for Haley to come squealing, as she let out all kinds of humiliating sounds when Nyxa applied some of her own magic to her fingertips. Unlike Cho’s experience, Haley felt her body tighten and tense as something came flooding out her, and she was powerless to stop it.

“Oh…!”

Haley almost felt tears in her eyes at the pleasure as her body gushed and let loose, drenching Nyxa’s hands in clear, slightly sticky fluid as she trembled and shook on all fours. Nyxa just smiled slightly while Haley rode out her orgasm, before withdrawing and sucking greedily on her fingers.

Haley all but collapsed on the floor in her own fluids, as she lay awkwardly in between the two seats and simply panted for a moment.

“Haley…” Cho eventually said, and Haley looked up to see a hazy-eyed Cho staring dreamily down at her, “I… I’ve never… well... thank you.”

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” Haley said with a slight laugh as she tried to, somehow, drag herself back to her seat. She became aware of just how much fluid she had let out when she looked down to see her skirt, and the floor, covered in it.

“Oh god,” Haley said, embarrassment growing on her face, “oh god.”

“That was… really hot,” Cho said quietly, “I’ve never seen anyone… do that before. I’ve never done it. You must be… very sensitive.”

“Well, uh, I guess I have some latent abilities or something,” Haley said with a quick side-eye look at Nyxa, who was once again sitting on the seat next to Cho and vigorously bringing herself to orgasm, though of course Cho knew nothing of it.

“I’ll say,” Cho laughed, “have you ever… done that with anyone before?”

“No,” Haley admitted, “you’re… you’re the only person I’ve ever even kissed.”

Well, there was the matter of Fleur’s impromptu kiss, but… Cho didn’t know about that yet, and even Haley realised that perhaps bringing that up post-sex was not a good timing choice.

“That… that’s so sweet,” Cho said with a fond smile, “I’m really happy to be your first.”

“I’m happy too,” Haley said as she flopped back in the seat, with her legs still spread slightly from the now-uncomfortable feeling of wetness, “I just have to, uh… clean up….”

“Oh I can get that,” Cho said quickly as she pulled her wand out and waved it. The mess on the floor immediately vanished and even Haley’s legs instantly dried out.

“Wow, thanks. Nice spell,” Haley said.

“Oh, you’ll learn that and many more, being a girl now,” Cho said with a slight chuckle, “there’s a lot of spells that are only really useful to us girls. I’m surprised no-one has shown you yet, but you’ll need to learn them. I could teach you?”

“I’d like that,” Haley said with a smile, “maybe we can catch up over the summer?” 

“I hope so,” Cho said happily, “that would be great.”

The two girls sat and looked at each other fondly for a moment, although Haley’s moment was slightly ruined by the sound of Nyxa moaning and crying out as she rode out her own orgasm. Still, Nyxa had gifted Haley with the entire situation, so, Haley figured that Nyxa had more than earned it.

“I… I should probably get back,” Haley said regretfully, when Nyxa had finished, “Hermione and Ron will be wondering where I am.”

“Okay,” Cho said sadly, though she understood.

Haley stood and moved towards the door, however Cho spoke up hesitantly.

“You will… write to me?” Cho asked, sounding unsure, “I don’t know how much of this is just… just for sex or…”

“I’ll write you,” Haley said with a firm nod, “and we can organise where we will catch up.”

“Okay,” Cho said with a smile, “and… Haley? Thank you for this. It was just what I needed.”

“Anytime,” Haley said, “really. Anytime. Anyplace. Even right now. We can go again if you like?”

Cho laughed, “go on, get out of here.”

Haley smiled and pulled open the door, stepping outside into the corridor to find a dozen heads poking out of the neighbouring compartments with red-faced giggles.

“Oh shit,” Haley muttered with realisation, “I didn’t silence the compartment.”

The surrounding students all burst into laughter, although after a moment, Haley simply chuckled along with them, shrugging slightly with mild embarrassment.

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak a word of French, so my apologies if some of the word usage was off; I just wanted to have it in for the ambiance :)


	4. Out With the Old...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con trigger warnings for this chapter. Proceed at your own risk. :)

So it was that Haley’s summer break began.

It was quite an eye-opening experience for Nyxa to see how Haley lived at home with her muggle family. She hadn’t gone in with any expectations other than to see a fairly normal household doing… fairly normal things. Parents who went to work and came home in the evenings, children who went to school and did hobbies over the weekend. The only thing that Nyxa had been worried about was the prospect of having some fun; if Haley didn’t get her act together and start showing Nyxa a good time, she would have to consider forcibly taking Haley’s body and going out on her own again. The muggle world was just as good a place to have some fun as the magical one.

Of course, it had been a ridiculously dramatic affair to even get Haley in the car, and Nyxa had watched on with amusement at first as Haley attempted to convince her family that she was, in fact, Harry.

“Listen, I don’t know what rubbish you are trying to peddle to me but I’m not interested!” Vernon huffed loudly, drawing the attention of the platform, “I don’t do charity or donations!”

“I’m not trying to get money from you,” Haley said angrily, “I’m trying to tell you that I’m Harry!”

“And I’m Father Christmas, now get out here!”

Nyxa snorted in amusement at the fact that it seemed like the only thing this man had in common with ‘Santa’ was the stomach size.

“It’s me, Harry? Harry Potter? You know, the one with magic?” Haley said, exasperated, “look… magic changed me, and now I’m like this.” It was a vastly oversimplified explanation, but it wasn’t as though Vernon could handle much more complexity than that within his constantly oxygen-deprived brain.

“Is it really you?” Petunia asked as she peered at Haley, “you do look similar…”

Vernon looked back and forth between Petunia and Haley, until his eyes eventually widened.

“Wh-what? It’s you?”

Vernon ogled for a moment before breaking out in humourless laughter, “oh it makes sense! You always were a freak, makes sense that you would do anything to avoid being you. If I was you, I would have tried to change species!”

Dudley snickered loudly at the insult, although Nyxa frowned as she found their reception quite hostile and unwelcoming, especially for a family that hadn’t seen their (now) niece in almost a year.

They eventually, reluctantly, allowed Haley into the car and Nyxa was forced to sit on Haley’s lap, since Dudley took up most of the backseat by himself. She had to be careful not to apply too much downward pressure and simply sink right into Haley’s body by forcing the other girl out, which would be rather awkward. She did wonder what would happen if she had just stayed on the platform when Haley left, but then images of herself being dragged forcefully along the ground behind the car by an invisible tether popped into her head. As degrading as it was to sit on her lap like a child, it was far less degrading than being dragged behind like a stick stuck under the car or a ball hanging from a chain.

“What is the world coming to,” Vernon laughed mirthlessly as they drove back to Surrey, “you aren’t the first crazy case I’ve seen of boys going mad and thinking they are the wrong gender. Ridiculous.”

Haley raised an eyebrow, but she bit her lip and stayed silent. The man was clearly trying to get a rise out of her, and she had enough experience with the Dursleys to know that staying quiet was the better choice.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Petunia agreed, “why it goes against nature! But I suppose it’s only natural that a freak like this-” she pointed over her shoulder to the back, “would rush headlong into such a ridiculous ‘trend’. As if becoming a girl will stop him from being any less of a freak.”

“Why are you listening to this rubbish?” Nyxa asked Haley curiously, “I’m surprised you haven’t blasted these fools from the car, or at least… said something. They clearly don’t respect you.”

Haley just shook her head, and sat quietly through the verbal abuse while looking out the window and thinking of other things. Anything else.

“Oi,” Dudley whispered to Haley when Petunia and Vernon finally started talking to each other about a topic other than Haley, “do you got all the girl parts?”

“Excuse me?”

“Like, you got tits and stuff, right?” Dudley said with a glint in his eye, “go on, give us a look.”

“You are surely not going to let him talk to you like that?” Nyxa said incredulously.

“Leave me alone Dudley,” Haley said quietly as she continued to stare at nothing, to the growing, seething, rage of Nyxa.

Eventually they returned home and Haley immediately made for her bedroom on the second floor, closing the door behind her and letting out a sigh.

“Well, home sweet home,” Haley said with a humourless laugh, “you couldn’t have picked a worse house to have fun in.”

“Then why are we here?” Nyxa said, annoyed, “blast the fools and let’s go!”

“I can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts,” Haley said sadly, “I’ll be expelled.”

“Your pathetic human magic, maybe,” Nyxa said hotly, “but are you not an Agent of Death?”

“Magic is magic, isn’t it?” Haley said with a shrug.

“Show me your wand,” Nyxa demanded, to which Haley shrugged and pulled out her wand, showing Nyxa.

“I’m sorry about this Haley,” Nyxa said, “but it’s for your own good.”

Nxya shouldered Haley out of her own body and before Haley could even register what was happening, she had fallen out into her void form and was looking up at Nyxa in her body, holding her wand.

“Wait-”

*Snap.*

Haley stared on in shock as Nyxa snapped Haley’s wand clean in two. Her beloved Phoenix and Holly wand, which had been through so much, had been snapped as though it were a simple twig.

“You… you…” Haley’s eyes began to fill with tears at the sight, while Nyxa looked down with grim satisfaction. She stepped back out of Haley’s body and moved over to the bed, flopping onto it lazily while she waited for Haley to get herself up off the floor and back into her body once again.

“I can’t believe you,” Haley said as she returned to her body, holding the two pieces of wood in her hands as she slid down to her knees in despair.

“You don’t need it,” Nyxa said calmly, “you are limiting yourself by using that pathetic magic. It’s time to start your training, it seems.”

The door to her bedroom opened and Dudley walked straight in as if he owned the place (which, until recently, he sort of did since the bedroom used to be his second bedroom).

“What do you want, Dudley?” Haley said glumly.

Dudley looked down to see Haley with her magic stick broken into two pieces.

“You broke it?” 

“Obviously.”

Dudley’s rather slow mind began to start turning, although Haley still didn’t see what Dudley was thinking until it was too late.

“So you’re a girl, and you’re alone, and you have no magic stick,” Dudley said eagerly, and without a further word he pounced onto Haley, knocking her straight over.

“Wa-What are you doing? Get off me!” Haley felt as though she was being crushed under his weight as he eagerly pinned her down.

“I’ve always wondered what this would be like,” Dudley grinned as he reached down and to Haley’s surprise, grabbed a handful of her left breast. “I’ll get in trouble with someone else but you… no-one cares about you.”

“What are you doing?” Nyxa asked in shock, although she directed her question to Haley, “are you going to stop him or what?”

“I can’t do anything!” Haley cried back in a panic.

“That’s right,” Dudley said with a sneer as he continued to fondle her breast in awe, “you can’t do anything.”

“Use your magic,” Nyxa said, “not your human magic, your real magic. It’s all within you, just let it out! You’re stronger than this lump of-”

“I-I can’t…”

Dudley’s hand began to move from her breast down her stomach and soon began to make its way under her skirt, causing Haley to freeze in place at the contact with her thigh.

“Haley!” Nyxa almost shouted, “use your anger! Blast him back! Let it out!”

Haley simply froze however with a tear starting to fall from her eye as Dudley’s stubby fingers began to reach between her legs and were inches away from getting to her knickers when Nyxa shouted in anger and jumped onto the ground. She quickly rolled into Haley’s body and booted the girl out into her void form.

Dudley was immediately blasted away from Haley’s body and, despite his great weight, he went flying straight up into the ceiling, creaking a giant crack in the roof, before dropping back down again. Nyxa was extremely quick however and scrambled away, letting the boy’s body fall straight onto the carpet. Unfortunately, she had greatly overestimated the build quality of the cheap, mass-produced houses that the muggles were living in and the very large Dudley simply fell straight through the floor, buckling the flimsy beams that held the floor in place with a loud smashing noise. Nyxa tried to jump away, however the entire floor collapsed under her feet, catching her by surprise, and all she could do was simply jump at the last moment. Thankfully, due to her increased speed and power, she was able to counter-act the weight of gravity by jumping upwards with tremendous force, and ended up landing smoothly (to even her own surprise) on top of the rubble that was now the combined second bedroom and living room. Despite her wrong-footedness at first, she made a rather smooth landing in the end, coming to rest upon a broken beam that was sticking up out of the pile of rubble around her.

Haley, was of course, completely fine in her void form as when the floor gave way, she didn’t even notice at first. Only when she became aware of the fact that she was floating in the air did she suddenly panic and drop, landing awkwardly on the rubble in a manner that would have likely cracked a rib, were she capable of doing so within the void. Thankfully Hedwig was still out on her own and hadn’t been caught up in the collapse, since Haley hadn’t made the bird travel in the cramped car all the way home from the station and had let her out to fly home instead. A small mercy for the situation.

“Okay so… maybe I didn’t think that one through,” Nyxa admitted as she observed the absolutely mess of rubble they were standing in after the collapse of the bedroom floor.

“Oh fuck,” Haley said suddenly, “is… is he…?” She pointed to Dudley who was completely unmoving ontop of the rubble.

Nyxa walked over to him and with a great heave, turned the boy’s hulking frame over.

“Eurgh,” Nyxa said with disgust, “that’s… unfortunate.”

Haley just dry-heaved at the sight of the boys mangled front, since he had the unfortunate luck of landing directly onto several large pieces of wood and nails that had broken apart when the floor gave way.

“Well, I guess he did get nailed in the end.”

“Nyxa, no.”

“Look, someone had to say it.”

“Where are Vernon and Petunia?” Haley asked quickly, “why haven’t they… come… out…”

Haley didn’t need to see the bodies that had been in the living room at the time of the collapse; she saw everything written on Nyxa’s face as she stared with disgust at something to the side of Haley.

“Oof... What a way to go…” Nyxa said with a pained expression. 

Haley was in shock at the way her summer had taken an immediate turn, but she quickly flew into a wild panic.

“What the fuck do we do?” Haley cried out, “the muggle police will be coming! And probably aurors too! We’ll be arrested! They’ll think it was me!”

“I’d like to see them try!” Nyxa laughed, “what are they going to do?”

“I’d rather not find out!” Haley all but shouted, “I can’t believe you-”

“Me?” Nyxa said with shock, “I can’t believe you! You were just going to lay there and let that disgusting-”

“I didn’t know what to do!” Haley shouted defensively, “you might have experience with that but-”

“Any idiot would know to at least try to defend themselves!” Nyxa said with disdain, “why mother ever thought that you were a good choice for an agent-”

“You keep bringing that up!” Haley spat, “it’s not like I asked to be saved and become her slave!”

“Would you rather me put you back fully into the void?” Nyxa shouted, growing incredibly angry, “you ungrateful little-”

The sound of several pops in the air caused both girls to cease their argument and spin around as multiple aurors burst into existence around them.

“Hold it right there!” One of them shouted with his wand trained at Nyxa, who was still in Haley’s body.

“Or what?” Nyxa sneered, “now you show up? Where were you when she-I was getting assaulted by that muggle over there!? Don’t you have magic!?”

The aurors looked over to see the gruesome bodies of the muggle family and grew slightly pale, however they all immediately turned their attention back onto Nyxa.

“This is now a murder scene,” the first auror said, “I need you to hand over your wand.”

“I don’t have one,” Nyxa laughed.

“Good, in that case, Incarcerous!” the auror cried out suddenly, sending ropes flying at Nyxa.

For some reason however, the ropes all burned to a crisp before they could even make contact with her body.

“Well that’s a bit fucking rude!” Nyxa said incredulously.

“Stupefy!”

The stunner came flying at Nyxa from one of the other aurors, who had slowly circled around to the side, but Nyxa simply moved her shoulders and dodged the spell with impressive ease.

“Do that again,” Nyxa said crossly, “and you will regret it for the rest of your short, miserable little life.”

“Please, Nyxa,” Haley begged quietly, “don’t hurt them. Just go with them.”

“I absolutely will not go with this scum!” Nyxa said hotly, but she relented slightly when she saw Haley kneeling on the floor in rubble with tears streaming down her face, “but I guess… I guess they escape with their lives… this time…”

Nyxa sighed, “where can we go?” she asked Haley.

“I… The Burrow!” Haley said quickly after a moment, “we can hide at the Burrow!”

“Take us there,” Nyxa sighed, “just take over again and think of it intently with your eyes closed.”

Haley quickly ran over to Nyxa, who dodged another stunner, before shoulder charging straight into her own body once again. She quickly closed her eyes and thought of The Burrow as she heard an auror shouting, “Stupefy!”

*****************

Haley opened her eyes in surprise to see that she was sitting in the living room at The Burrow. She turned around to see that Ron and Ginny were both sitting on the lounge next to her, though they hadn’t noticed her presence yet.

“Uh, hello,” Haley said, causing the two Weasleys to jump in fright at the sudden voice.

“Geeze! What the-”

“Oh my…! What, how did-”

Haley held a hand up to silence the stunned Weasleys, speaking quickly.

“There’s been some trouble, I need somewhere to hide,” she said, running her hands through her hair, “aurors may show up here at any moment.”

“What’s happened?” Ron asked quickly.

“I… the Dursleys… they…”

“Oh for-” Nyxa pushed her way forcefully into Haley’s body, although there wasn’t much resistance since Haley, who was still in shock, was quite happy to exit into the void.

“Listen, Ron,” Nyxa said, now in Haley’s body, “I just killed that pathetic Dudley boy and his parents were unfortunately crushed in the crossfire.”

“WHAT?”

“No time,” Nyxa said, “we had an altercation with the aurors and they’ll be looking for us. This is the most logical place for us to run to, so they’ll be here as soon as they figure that out. Where can we hide?”

“Uh…” Ron cast his mind around wildly but was unable to think of anything.

“You could run to Luna’s!” Ginny suddenly said, “I bet they won’t expect you to go there, they don’t know you’re friends! It’s just over the hill behind the house!”

“You... genius,” Nyxa said, impressed, “a gorgeous face and a brilliant mind, a rare pairing.”

Ginny blushed slightly at the praise, before Nyxa quickly hurried through the house and out the back door, just as loud pops appeared in the front yard of The Burrow.

“Shadows, to me,” Nyxa whispered as a wispy black cloak appeared in the air around her, settling down across her shoulders as she ran, pulling the hood up as she did so.

“Won’t they see us?” Haley asked incredulously as they ran right out the back and up the hill in broad daylight.

“The shadows serve us well,” Nyxa said calmly, “we are now but a ghost in the moonlight.”

Of all of the things that Luna Lovegood thought that she might see that day, the sight of Haley Potter appearing on her doorstep was not among the most probable. However, it was right before her eyes as she opened the front door with surprise at the unexpected knock.

“Oh, Haley!” Luna said brightly, “hello.”

“Luna,” Nyxa said warmly, “how lovely to see you. I hate to be rude but can we come in? We’re being pursued.”

“Oh, of course.”

Luna stood aside and admitted the girl, before closing the door behind her.

“Who is pursuing you? Are they are after you, or Haley?” Luna asked pointedly.

“How do you know I’m that not Haley right now?” Nyxa said with a slight smile.

“Haley wouldn’t ask that question,” Luna said simply, “so you just answered it for me.”

“Damn,” Nyxa said, impressed at having been caught out, “I might have to punish you for making a fool of me later.”

“Ooh, yes please, Goddess…”

“What… the hel-do I even want to know?” Haley asked, but Nyxa ignored her.

“As for who is pursuing us,” Nyxa said, “that would be your law enforcement. I may have killed the muggle boy that Haley lives with.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh, and his parents too, I may have killed them. Possibly. By accident, though!”

“Oh.”

“Yeaaah….”

The two girls stood for a moment while Luna processed the information.

“Why did you kill them?” Luna asked, with her head tilted.

“Well, Dudley was about to rape Haley,” Nyxa said with a shrug, feeling absolutely no remorse, “and the parents just got in the way. Literally. Like, ‘roof fell on them’ in the way.”

Nyxa couldn’t help but feel relieved that those foul people weren’t ones that she had to escort through the void, as they would have been horrible company. She pitied the unfortunate soul who would be tasked with picking up those three lumps, though with the backlog of souls waiting to advance onward, they could be waiting for a long time until any agent arrived to take them into the beyond. Some souls waited patiently for their transport but others… well… it wasn’t pleasant for the impatient to wait a hundred, or a thousand years in limbo.

“That’s horrible,” Luna said, “it’s a shame that someone had to die, but I am glad that Haley is okay. You really care for her, don’t you?”

“Well, I mean, I just had to make sure that she didn’t get herself killed and ruin my fun here.”

“I don’t think so,” Luna said with a smile, “I think you wouldn’t have stepped in if you didn’t care about her. You are a kind Goddess.”

“Hmph,” Nyxa said, folding her arms, “I don’t know if I want to be seen that way.”

“You were certainly kind to me, Goddess,” Luna said slightly coyly, “my legs were shaking for days.”

“Who’s your friend, Luna?”

A voice came from the stairs as a man walked down, who somehow, remarkably, managed to look even more unusual than Luna did, though he had the same colour hair that was almost at the same length.

“We’re helping a Goddess, daddy,” Luna said happily, “she’s hiding from the law.”

“Why would a Goddess be hiding from the law?” Luna’s father, Xenophilius, asked.

“You know, I’m asking myself the same thing,” Nyxa replied, “but… Haley looked all… sad and… pathetic-”

“Gee thanks,” Haley muttered.

“-and I didn’t want to cause her more harm by having a big fight with the law,” Nyxa finished.

“Haley is the person who this body belongs to,” Luna informed Xenophilius, “but I suspected that she was not in fact Haley when she propositioned me with sex, since I didn’t think Haley would do such a thing.”

“YOU WHAT?” Haley cried out as she turned to Nyxa, who just gave a little shrug.

“Also,” Haley continued, “putting your mistreatment of my body aside for the moment, I can’t believe Luna just said that to her father!”

“Really?” Xenophilius mused, “to be propositioned by a Goddess is incredibly fortuitous! I hope that you did not deny her!”

“Of course not, daddy,” Luna said happily, “we had a fantastic time together. She was a truly remarkable lover.”

“I feel… so uncomfortable,” Haley mumbled into her hands as she tried to cover her face and hide from the scene.

“Now this is what I’m talking about,” Nyxa said happily, “finally someone who actually appreciates that I am a Goddess who can smite them all at will.”

“Of course, Goddess,” Xenophilius said as he bowed low, never one to be skeptical of an outlandish story, “ how may we serve you? Food? Drink? Would you like to accompany my daughter to bed?”

“Finally,” Nyxa said with a lecherous grin, “let’s get some of this ‘alcohol’ going and let’s get that beautiful little arse into-”

Nyxa paused for a moment, before jerking forward slightly.

“I am… so sorry about that,” Haley said with a bright red face, “I have no words for what she just-”

“Goddess?” Xenophilius asked, “have we offended?”

“No, no,” Haley said quickly, “I’m not your Goddess, I’m just… Haley. She-uh-the other one, she’s the one who wants to be treated as a Goddess, not me. But honestly, she won’t actually hurt you, I think she just likes to be worshiped a little.”

“I… see...” Xenophilius said, even though he appeared to not understand at all. Luna did, however.

“What’s her name?” Luna asked, “the Goddess?”

“Nyxa, the Daughter of Death,” Haley said with a slight roll of her eyes.

“How terrifying!” Xenophilius shuddered.

“Wow…” Luna was in awe, “that’s incredible. I can’t believe I squirted all over the Daughter of Death!”

Haley buried her burning red face into her hands, wanting to vanish from the situation altogether.

“She’s so funny,” Nyxa said with a laugh, “I like this one.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Haley sighed, “but what are we going to do? Even if we can hide here for a little bit, we can’t just hide forever.”

“I know!” Nyxa said suddenly, “we’ll just talk to Rita Skeeter! She’d love an exclusive on this, she can help get us out of this.”

“I-” Haley began, but frowned, “you know, that’s not actually a bad idea.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“You just threw the world’s heaviest boy into the ceiling and didn’t think about what would happen when he came down. And you call me an idiot.”

“We all make mistakes.”

Haley rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“My Goddess,” Xenophilius asked slowly, “may I ask, what is this idea you mention?”

Haley just sighed, “do you have a quill and some ink? I hope Hedwig finds us here…”

*****************

“Haley Potter, we meet again.”

“Hello Rita, I must say, you are looking absolutely dazzling today. Did you lose a few years somewhere? You are looking barely a day over eighteen, especially from that luscious looking waistline of yours. How delectable.”

“Oh, you,” Rita playfully batted away the flattery, “such a charmer.”

Haley gagged slightly from her void form, grateful that she had insisted that Nyxa be the one to handle this meeting. She wasn’t sure that she could look the foul witch in the eye, let alone playfully flirt with the older woman. Apparently though, Nyxa had an iron will as she unflinchingly complimented and relentlessly flirted with the woman.

“... oh, stop,” Rita continued after more compliments, blushing slightly as they sat at the kitchen table in the Lovegood house, “you’re making me want to conduct this interview in the bedroom…”

“Maybe when we’re finished,” Nyxa winked, causing Rita to swoon slightly, to Haley’s dismay.

“But first, we should perhaps get to business…”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right…” Rita sighed, as she put her glasses on and pulled out her quick quotes quill.

“Now,” Nyxa said, “first, what are they saying about me out there?”

“Oh, such awful things,” Rita said with a frown, “they are saying that you killed three muggles when you ran away from home, and harmed an auror during your escape! Broke his ankle!”

“What? I never harmed any auror,” Nyxa scowled.

“And the muggles?” Rita queried.

“Complete accident,” Nyxa said confidently, “and in fact, when I tell you the real story…”

*****************

“LIES FROM THE AUROR OFFICE? HALEY POTTER MADE A TARGET BY EVIL FORCES?

My dear readers, you know that there is no fairer and more just writer than I. A bold statement but that is not just my opinion; the many awards that I have won speak for themselves. It is in that relentless pursuit for truth that I have discovered a most disturbing, most disgusting, secret lurking among the highest level of our government!

We have heard that Haley Potter, the proclaimed “Defiant One” is at odds with the law after ‘apparently’ killing her muggle relatives and fleeing the scene. Well, I can confidently say, that is a lie.

Yes, your eyes read the words correctly; a lie, constructed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to hide a horrible truth; Haley Potter has been suffering abuse at the hands of those muggles for years. Our golden child was raped, beaten, nearly killed on several occasions-”

“Hold on,” Haley interjected from her void form, “this is a bit much, isn’t it?”

“Shh,” Nyxa admonished, “I’m concentrating!”

“-and the Auror’s office sat by, knowing of her plight, and did nothing! Why? Who knows! Perhaps someone in the office was accepting bribes, or maybe, as foul as it is, accepting muggle photographs of the events! Absolutely despicable behaviour.

The worst part of all of this is the fact that the sweet Haley Potter didn’t actually kill the muggles at all. The muggle boy they called her ‘cousin’ was attempting to have his way with Haley, when Haley released accidental magic that sent the boy flying off her. Unfortunately, he weighed so much that he collapsed the floor below him and fell right onto his parents, killing them all!

And when the auror’s did eventually show up and find the traumatised girl? They attempted to tie her up, after just having been assaulted! I am sure that you, as an intelligent, sane reader, can understand how a scared girl might flee the scene if a group of armed men showed up and attempted to practically force themselves onto her once again! Even worse, our ‘professional’ magical force managed to break an ankle on the rubble at the scene and blame the foolishness on Haley, crying assault!

If your blood is not burning in your veins right now reader, then you have a far stronger will than I and I pose to you this; does this absolutely unjust treatment of our most precious asset not scream of more than just incompetency? Did someone at the ministry set this up due to brave Haley speaking out about the return of the Dark Lord? Has the Dark Lord himself infiltrated the ministry? Is minister Fudge behind all of this?

I leave you to decide whether we should be criminally targeting a young girl for accidentally defending herself against violent muggles, or whether we should be turning our attention onto the cause of the problem; the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s incompetency and Fudge’s potential alliance with a Dark Lord to further his own gains!”

“Woah,” Haley said quietly, “this… this is going to rustle some feathers.”

“It better cause some chaos,” Nyxa said, “if we’re going to raise enough of a ruckus to distract away from us entirely.”

“Oh, it will,” Rita smirked, “Fudge is paranoid enough as it is lately and this will send him bonkers.”

“You’ll be right in his crosshairs though when it comes out,” Nyxa said with a tilt of her head.

“Very true,” Rita said, suddenly smiling sweetly at Nyxa, “but you’re going to make it worth my while, aren’t you…?”

Haley dry-heaved, but thankfully she was unable to actually throw up in her void form.

“You can use my bed!” Luna said cheerfully, as she watched them writing the article from the side, “unless… would you like me to come with you?”

“Oh, a wonderful idea, Luna,” Xenophilius said fondly, “I’ll put on some tea for when you are all finished.”

“I can’t even fathom-” Haley said with complete bafflement at the odd family as Nyxa, Luna and Rita departed upstairs.

Unfortunately, the bedroom was apparently too far away for Haley to remain where she was and she found herself suddenly being warped inside Luna’s bedroom, where Nyxa was currently sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Oh no,” Haley said with horror, “I’m going to have to be here for this, aren’t I?”

Nyxa said nothing, she just simply smiled in Haley’s direction before turning her attention to the two witches that were undressing in front of her. 

“Well… you better start convincing me to publish,” Rita cooed, while Haley groaned loudly in a tone that was certainly not of pleasure.

“Lay back and spread those legs,” Nyxa smirked, “let me show you what real magic feels like…”

“What should I do?” Luna asked eagerly.

“You are going to take those fingers and that tongue of yours,” Nyxa instructed, “and get to work on me while I attend to this beautiful witch here…”

“Oh you,” Rita blushed as she lay down, completely naked with her legs spread wide, “I can’t wait to feel that wonderful tongue of yours…”

Haley grew rather angry as she watched the scene. Not because it was her body or anything like that; she was able to rationalise away the events that were happening as they were happening to Nyxa, not her. She grew angry because, despite her disgust, she was growing rather wet between her own legs as she watched the three witches form a bizarrely erotic chain, especially given the fact that from her own position as she watched, she could see Luna’s slightly red and swollen quim peeking out from between her legs, driving Haley mad with a sudden need.

“Damn it!” Haley let out in a frustrated sigh as she pulled the chair over from Luna’s desk, sitting down grumpily and sticking her own hand down between her legs.

Nyxa snickered into Rita’s entrance slightly as she became aware of Haley’s actions, but her focus soon returned to giving the witch the most amazing orgasm of her life and Nyxa was not one to disappoint in the bedroom.

Well, except for when she was annoyed, as in Fleur’s case, although even that worked out in the end.

*****************

Haley and Nyxa hid at the Lovegood residence for almost a week, sharing Luna’s bed (for sleeping, in Haley’s case) while awaiting Rita’s release of the slanderous article. Haley was in a constant state of stress regarding the affairs, however Nyxa in contrast, was quite relaxed and happy.

“Ah, this is the life of a Goddess…” Nyxa said contently, as she lay back within Haley’s body, stretching out comfortably on Luna’s bed as if it were her own. Luna’s head was bobbing slightly between her legs as she gave Nyxa her usual ‘cure for boredom’. Haley watched on absently as she had grown accustomed to swapping in and out regularly with Nyxa at this point, and the two formed an unspoken agreement about who was to use the body and when (mostly in the form of Nyxa being aroused and thus, it became ‘her turn’).

“My Goddess!” Xenophilius called out through the door, “I am sorry to interrupt, but the article has been published!”

“Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in!”

Xenophilius opened the door and shuffled inside the bedroom, bowing his head slightly as he approached Nyxa with the newspaper. He waited patiently beside her while Nyxa casually read the article, letting out the occasional moan as Luna hit the right spot every now and then.

“Interesting…” Nyxa said with a smile, “she certainly ramped it up.”

She threw the paper to the ground, though purposefully ensuring that it landed facing up so that Haley could read it from her void form. Nyxa appeared to be done with the conversation as she simply lay back and made soft little noises, encouraging Luna to go a bit faster and add an extra finger inside her, while Xenophilius watched on, politely waiting for an instruction.

“...outrageous display of incompetency… criminal failing from the minister… calls for Fudge’s removal from office… growing support for re-examining self defense legislation… minister supports abuse of children in their homes…“ Haley read the article with an open mouth at the aggressive changes Rita had made to the original.

“The power of the media, huh?” Haley simply said in shock.

“If you have the media on your side, the war is won,” Nyxa said happily as she gasped and let out a small shuddering moan, squeezing her legs around Luna’s head, while the eager girl let out her own moan of delight at having brought the woman to her climax.

“Oh Luna,” Xenophilius said dreamily, “such a good girl…”

“ANYWAY,” Haley said, trying desperately to ignore the interaction of the odd family, “do you think we can move on now? We will be safe?”

“Safe? No,” Nyxa said with a shrug as she lay with her legs apart, letting Luna carefully lick her clean, “not until you finally confront this ‘Dark Lord’ that everyone seems to fear.”

“Right,” Haley said with a sigh, “I suppose you are right there.”

“If you actually use your powers,” Nyxa sighed, “it will be an easy fight for you. I fought him briefly, remember? He is nothing.”

“It’s one thing to catch him by surprise like that though,” Haley pointed out, “and another thing to barge into his own fortress and pick a fight.”

“I won’t be barging in anywhere,” Nyxa said, “you will.”

“What?”

“Look, this is something that you need to do,” Nyxa said, “this is your world, not mine. I… I like you, and I want to help you, but I can’t do it for you.”

“I get that,” Haley admitted with a sigh, “and what you said before, back there… I, I never really have thanked you for everything you have done for me. If I had of been able to use my powers properly you wouldn’t need to step in and… well, I guess just… thank you. For what it’s worth, I’m actually really glad you came into my life. Or death,” she added with a small laugh.

“Oh, Haley,” Nyxa said with a tear in her eye, “that’s so sweet.”

“Alright, alright, don’t mock me,” Haley laughed.

“Who’s mocking?” Nyxa asked seriously.

“I can’t tell if you’re serious,” Haley pointed out, “when you have a friend of mine between your legs cleaning you up and her FATHER standing there watching.”

“Oh, right,” Nyxa realised, “Xenophilius, can you go and put some tea on?”

“Right away, my Goddess!”

Haley just rolled her eyes as Luna finished and sat up happily, slipping Nyxa’s knickers back up her legs for her.

“Okay, let’s get serious with some training!” Nyxa suddenly said and jumped up, nearly sending Luna flying from the bed.

“Before we leave here, you are going to have full control of your powers,” Nyxa continued with a nod towards Haley, “and then…”

“We go after Voldemort?” Haley asked.

“... we go find Fleur and fuck her brains out!” 

Haley sighed and sat back down again.

*****************


	5. Limitless

Nyxa and Haley continued to hide out in the Lovegood residence while the political storm boiled over within the magical world. Rita Skeeter did more than just publish the article; she published a series of defaming, scathing pieces that tore the Minister of Magic and his supporters to shreds. Harry knew just how ruthless the woman could be and he was just grateful that Nyxa had managed to take over and convert her to their side. They had briefly considered whether they should simply go about their business or whether they should make another statement of some variety to stoke the flames even more, however they eventually decided that the most pressing issue was getting Haley familiar with her powers, especially after the close call with Dudley. Rita could handle the political world and causing chaos (as was her speciality), Haley however may not be able to handle another run in like her previous one.

“You have all the strength and speed that you could desire,” Nyxa instructed as they trained in the garden, hidden by the shadows as they wrapped around Haley in an almost comforting way, “you just seem to freeze when in a panic and lose control. We need to break that bad habit.”

“I just… don’t know what I’m doing most of the time,” Haley admitted, “it’s not like I haven’t been in fights before but I always seem to luck out of them most of the time without really doing anything specific.”

“Relying on luck is fragile at best,” Nyxa said with a slight frown, “and it is not something that an Agent of Death depends upon. To fully use your power you are going to need two things; confidence, and more confidence.”

“Great,” Haley said glumly, “the two things that I don’t have.”

“Well we’re going to turn that around, starting with your physical training,” Nyxa said with a nod, “which is why I’ve dragged you outside.”

“Okay…” Haley looked around but she saw nothing else in the garden besides herself and Nyxa.

“So… what’s the plan?”

“Go run to the Weasley’s house and back.”

“That’s it?” Haley said, surprised, “just… running?”

Haley had always been a decent enough runner, even before she took on her new form, thanks to the years spent keeping her body lean (against her will) and the years spent running from Dudley and his gang. She wasn’t sure what running would accomplish, especially given that she was fairly confident she wouldn’t run out of breath or even break a sweat.

“Yep!” Nyxa said, “go on. Get started.”

Haley shrugged, and set off on a run. She knew she would get a little warm, but thankfully she had borrowed some of Luna’s clothes for the training, even if the shorts were far too small and the tank-top was a little tight around the chest. It did the job at any rate, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to see her while she was covered by her weightless cloak of shadow.

Haley comfortably ran to The Burrow and back as if it were a relaxing walk, despite the large hill that was present right in the middle.

“Okay,” Nyxa said as she jogged effortlessly alongside Haley, slowing to a stop as they returned to the Lovegood house, “that took you five minutes.”

“I want you to do it in thirty seconds.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Clock’s ticking.”

Haley swore and turned around, sprinting as hard as she could up the hill and back down towards the Burrow, touching the front door briefly before once again sprinting back.

“Three minutes, not good enough.”

Haley turned and once again completed the circuit.

“Two minutes and forty-five seconds, not good enough.”

“Two minutes, not good enough.”

“Two minutes and ten seconds, you were slower this time, come on Haley.”

“Damn it!”

Haley continued to try and push her limit, eventually bringing her time down to one minute and thirty seconds, but she was physically unable to get the time down any lower.

“It’s impossible,” Haley said with a scowl after having been at it for almost two hours, “it can’t be done.”

“Let me take over,” Nyxa said, as she casually pushed Haley out of her body.

“By all means, show me how it is done,” Haley said and offered no resistance.

Nyxa jumped on the spot for a moment in Haley’s body, before dashing off at an incredible speed. Haley felt her own void body being physically dragged along as she tried to keep within her tether range, and eventually she simply slid flat-footed along the ground as an invisible wall that met her back propelled her forward to keep up.

Nyxa didn’t just complete the run in thirty seconds, she did it in ten.

“How?” Was all Haley could ask.

“You still see yourself as your old, human, self,” Nyxa said knowingly as she stepped out of Haley’s body without breaking a sweat, “you need to stop looking at your strength, speed or power as if they were human traits and realise that we are beyond this realm. We are not held to the same rules, the same laws, the same limits. We answer only to mother, and she alone decides what we can and can’t do.”

“And she decided that we can run at breakneck speed?” Haley asked skeptically.

“She decided that we can bend the laws of this realm, if we need to,” Nyxa explained, “that is the trust and faith she has placed in her agents; she has given you the power to modify the world around you to achieve your goals.”

“You can do the run in thirty seconds, you can do the run in ten seconds, it matters little. What is important is that you realise it is not because of your body that aren’t getting there fast enough, it is because of your mind.”

Haley was confused as she tried to contemplate what Nyxa was getting at.

“What stops you from running fast?” Nyxa asked, trying a different tact.

“I guess gravity, weight, leg strength and muscles, air resistance, time…” Haley began to list off the many elements that made up the act of running.

“Right. So what if you eliminate gravity? What if you become weightless? What if the air no longer resists you?”

“You can’t just remove those things,” Haley countered.

“Why not?” Nyxa asked curiously, “have you tried?”

Haley paused for a moment and shook her head. 

“Try it then,” Nyxa said, “do the run and this time, focus on eliminating one of those forces that you believe are resisting you. Impose your will upon it, use your desire and energy to fuel the change around you, to shape the space around you into what you need it to be.”

Haley sighed, “sounds complicated.”

“Not really,” Nyxa said with a shrug, “it’s all about will, it’s all about your mind. Just remember that this world is your bitch; make it so.”

Haley laughed, but she readied herself for another attempt at the run.

“The world is my bitch,” Haley chuckled as she took off, before attempting to force her will and determination into dispelling the air resistance in front of her. At first nothing happened, however as she tried to focus and imagined herself running as fast as Nyxa had, she suddenly found herself running at a much higher speed with no wind-resistance at all, which was a rather eerie feeling. There was no wind rushing past her ears, no force upon her chest as she ran, there was simply… nothing. It was as though the very air around her was actively avoiding her path.

“One minute,” Nyxa said happily as they returned, “good, but you can do better.”

“I think… I might just understand what you mean…” Haley said slowly, before she turned and once again took off, this time focusing on gravity.

“Forty-five seconds,” Nyxa said upon their return, “getting close.”

“I think I understand now…” Haley said with a dawning realisation, “I can do it in ten seconds. I will this time.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I didn’t believe it was possible until I saw it,” Haley said, “but I see now what you were trying to say. Because I didn’t believe it was possible, it wasn’t possible. So if I truly believe that it is possible…”

“Exactly,” Nyxa said with a smile.

Haley took off and true to her word, Nyxa was forced to run in her own mad sprint to keep up with the astounding speed, lest she be dragged along behind Haley.

They returned in a flash, with Nyxa appraising Haley intently.

“There might be hope for you yet,” she said with a slight smile.

“Oh, Nyxa, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Haley said, wiping away a fake tear while Nyxa laughed.

“What you have learned today is just the start,” Nyxa said, “you will come to realise that you can do almost anything as long as you have the willpower to force this world to obey.”

“But,” Haley considered, “if all agents can do this, why haven’t more people seen them? Or seen the odd things happening around them? I know muggles can be oblivious, but, even magical folk…?”

“Mother does not want her agents to be seen,” nyxa explained, “and this realm belongs to her. Thus, it bows to her will and no agent will be unintentionally revealed, unless they themselves will it. Mother’s will dominates this world and every other.”

“That’s quite a will,” Haley commented.

“You have no idea,” Nyxa said with a slight shudder, “those who stand against her meet nothing but merciless resilience and relentless domination. Occasionally an agent gets too big for their britches and will try to stand against her, but none realise that no matter your own will, no matter your own determination or abilities, she rules all. That is there is to it. You can never win against her.”

“You sound like you have had some experience,” Haley pointed out.

“Well, I tried to rebel once,” Nyxa said with a small smile, “I thought it was time for me to rule and take my mother’s place.”

“And? What happened?” Haley asked with curiosity.

“I got stuck ferrying damned souls for a thousand years,” Nyxa shuddered, “let me tell you; a thousand years goes by very slowly when you have to listen to every other human complaining about how “it’s not my time!” or “but the one I love!” or “I have to go back and finish something-something!”

“You mean what I will be doing when I have finished in this life,” Haley said pointedly.

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Nyxa offered, “I think mother likes you. She might not make you do it for all eternity. She might give you some of the better jobs to do.”

“Such as?”

“Such as serve her within the void,” Nyxa shrugged, “I hear it is quite pleasurable for those she takes into her throne-room. Pleasurable… painful… perhaps both.”

“Well I hope I get to stay with you,” Haley said, “or at least see you once in awhile.”

“That’s sweet,” Nyxa said happily, “you’re learning how to charm, I see.”

“I try, I’m learning from the best after all,” Haley said with a coy look.

“Oh we’ll make a heartbreaker out of you yet,” Nyxa laughed.

“Race you to The Burrow?” Haley offered.

“How about… we race to London,” Nyxa countered, “first one to King’s Cross wins.”

Haley was surprised, but then she thought about it; why couldn’t she run there? Anything was possible with these powers.

The two set off in a race, although of course Nyxa was tethered and couldn’t actually separate too far from Haley. It was quite close however despite that and they returned ten minutes later, with Haley panting slightly from the exertion (it seemed that she did have a limit after all). Haley was the eventually victor however, and gave a playful cheer as she touched the Lovegood house first.

Haley expected some kind of quip or insult from Nyxa, however she simply congratulated Haley on her progress.

It wasn’t until Haley was laying in bed that evening that she realised Nyxa had probably let her win.

*****************

“You’ve mastered the physical aspects of your form,” Nyxa said a few days later, as they sat on Luna’s bed together, “but now you need to master your other powers.”

“Is that why Luna is here?” Haley asked, while Luna tilted her head in confusion.

“Yes,” Nyxa said, “she is an easy start for you, but it is something. I want you to use your aura to send her into wild, doting subservience. Strip her will away and leave her as nothing but a willing slave to you.”

“That’s horrible,” Haley said with disgust, “and mean to do to a friend.”

“What does she want you to do, Haley?” Luna asked curiously.

“She wants me to- overpower you with my mind,” Haley said, “strip away your will and leave you a shell that will obey any command.”

“Nyxa did say that it is only temporary,” Haley added quickly, “and that as soon as we are done you will return to your normal state.”

“Oh, okay. That sounds fine then,” Luna said airily, “I do what she asks anyway.”

“I guess…” Haley said with a sigh, “I promise I won’t make you do anything too weird.”

“Do what you need to,” Luna said simply.

“Nyxa pointed out that you should be more resisting,” Haley said with a slight chuckle, “if you just agree to everything already then we won’t know if my power is working.”

“Oh, certainly true…” Luna considered, “how about I agree to to not move from this chair?” She sat down on her desk chair.

“A simple test but a good one,” Haley agreed, “so no matter what I say from here, you must stay in that chair.”

“Okay.”

Haley paused for a second before looking at Nyxa, “what now?”

“To release your aura you need to know what it looks and feels like,” Nyxa explained, “it will have a colour. A temperature. A texture. A sound. It may feel even like a location or a memory. Every agent’s aura is different based upon how they crossed over into the void.”

“That… sounds absurd,” Haley admitted.

“Mine is black, warm, soft and hovers in your mind, like a gentle whisper,” Nyxa said, “yours is definitely there, you just need to find it.”

“Close your eyes,” Nyxa instructed, “reach out with your mind. There will be something there calling to you, drawing you in. Follow it.”

Haley felt a little ridiculous, but she tried to do as she was instructed. For quite some time nothing happened and she was wondering if Nyxa was just playing some kind of practical joke, however as she thought about Nyxa, the memory of their first meeting sprung into her mind and she felt an oddly strong emotional connection with the memory. The unknown emotion turned into something more and she realised that she wasn’t just seeing a memory, she was seeing something else. It was faint, like a whisper on the edge of hearing or the flicker of a fading light in a dark corridor, but it was there. She tried to hone in on it but it kept escaping her every time that she got close to it. It was as though the feeling was teasing her; guiding her down some hidden pathway that she could not see. She persisted however, and she eventually forgot all about where she was or what she was doing. She simply followed the strange feeling into the depths of the unknown. Her vision, her sight and her sound became meaningless as she disappeared further and further down into the dark void within herself, following the trail of energy that she could feel growing stronger and stronger. She saw a purple glow begin to form at the edges of her eyes and she heard the trickle of running water surrounding her. She felt slightly cold, but it wasn’t uncomfortably so and she thought that she could almost see a shape in the distance, but she couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“... Haley.”

Nyxa’s concerned voice startled Haley and she suddenly opened her eyes, squinting slightly as the purple glow faded from her vision and the sounds faded away. To her surprise, she looked up and saw that Luna was sitting on her chair still, however her iris’ had changed from her former pale blue into a deep purple and she was emitting a rather ominous glow from her body. Her skin looked pale and clammy yet she smiled serenely at Haley, either not noticing the changes to her body, or not caring.

“What the…?”

As soon as Haley had noticed the change in Luna, it had immediately disappeared and Luna’s eyes returned to her normal colour, while the odd glow around her faded away and her skin suddenly became flushed and warm once again.

“Woah,” Luna said, looking suddenly quite dizzy, “that was… that felt really good.”

“Ask her if she felt aroused, obedient, subservient?” Nyxa told Haley, who repeated the questions.

Luna shook her head, “no… not good like that… it was… I felt strong. Powerful. Full of energy.”

“You looked like you were going to pass out,” Haley said with concern, “you looked all pale and… faded.”

“Really?” Luna asked curiously, “I felt as though I could take on the world.”

“That’s… that’s not what’s meant to happen,” Nyxa said with a frown.

Haley just shrugged, “I did what you said.”

“Well… Let’s try it again.”

Haley repeated her actions, once again finding the strange feeling within herself that came from the memory she held. She followed it down the rabbit hole and entered a rather blissful state of peace and tranquility as once again, a soft purple glow illuminated her eyes and she heard the distinct trickling of water, though it was slightly stronger and faster this time. Before it sounded like a small leak from a bottle, however this time it sounded like a tap that that had been left running. The shape in the distance was more defined and almost looked like a person, although Haley couldn’t tell much about them.

“Okay, something’s definitely wrong here,” Nyxa commented, bringing Haley out of her reverie.

In all fairness, Luna had left the chair and thus Haley had achieved her goal, however Luna hadn’t left it because she had been told to. She was floating slightly above the chair as her eyes shone bright purple and a paler purple radiated out from her, causing her to appear slightly ethereal. Unlike the first time, the effect lingered for a moment and Luna simply looked around happily from the air, until eventually she fell back down into the chair, although it was only a slight drop and Luna didn’t react to it all, immediately bounding to her feet with a satisfied expression.

“That’s amazing,” Luna said in awe, “honestly, I feel so… so good!”

“I don’t know what that is about,” Nyxa frowned, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Haley shrugged, “do you think your mother might know?”

“I’m supposed to be working within the void right now,” Nyxa admitted, “if she found out I was here…” Nyxa shuddered.

“At least, you’ll be long dead before she ever grows suspicious of anything,” Nyxa comforted herself with, “a lifetime in this world is nothing within the void.”

“Gee, that’s a cheerful thought. I feel loads better now.”

“Perhaps… perhaps it’s better that you just let me do any talking for now,” Nyxa said slowly, “at least until we know what your aura is about. That is not like any agents aura I have ever seen and I’m a bit worried about what might happen to people you use it on. It’s highly unusual.”

Haley sighed, “great. Just another thing that makes me ‘special’ again. You know, all I ever wanted was a normal life. I can’t even be normal in death.”

Nyxa laughed slightly, “I’m starting to think that mother had a reason when she picked you,” she said with a slight smile, “you’re anything but normal.”

*****************

Haley didn’t try using her aura again after that, however Nyxa still gave her several other ways that she could practice with her powers. Aside from testing and enhancing her physical prowess, Nyxa also instructed Haley on using her powers to achieve similar results to that of her human magic, although with much less effort. It took Haley some getting used to, but she had to admit that it was far easier to simply wave her hand and force her will into something than it was to complete a complicated wand movement, say an incantation and channel her energy into a spell.

“You can be much more creative with your current powers than you ever could with your human magic,” Nyxa had explained, “it’s all about will and intent. Your powers are limited only by your own capacity to use them.”

“So, couldn’t I just, in theory, ‘will’ Voldemort to be dead and that’s that?” Haley asked.

“In theory; yes. But, I bet if you tried right now he wouldn’t even notice,” Nyxa said, “remember that for everything you are attempting to force your will upon, there is an opposing force attempting to resist it. I doubt that your mind, your body and your soul are strong enough yet to will someone into death from afar. It is one thing to will something like gravity away, which is not sentient. It is another thing to will someone’s life away, as if there is one thing the sentient will refuse to give up, it’s their life.”

“Could you do it?” Haley asked, curious.

“Maybe,” Nyxa said airily, “although I think I would need my true powers back for that. I am limited in what I can do since I am tethered to you, in order to keep this world turning. A shame, otherwise the powers of a true Goddess would blow your mind.”

“Explain something to me,” Haley said, “why do you call yourself a Goddess but your mother just calls herself Death? Are they two different things?”

“Because,” Nyxa explained simply, “my mother is boring and lame. Doesn’t Goddess of Death sound much cooler than just… Death? Who wants to be known as Death? I want to be the Goddess of Death, not just whatever weird image you humans associate with the act of dying.”

Haley slapped her hand to her face, “so it literally means nothing?”

“Excuse you,” Nyxa huffed, “to some of us, it means everything. I deserve to be treated like a Goddess, I’m not just some glorified undertaker.”

Haley just rolled her eyes and resumed her practice, although Nyxa did chuckle slightly as she watched Haley float various items in the air or transfigure them into different things altogether.

*****************

“Okay, it’s time to move on,” Nyxa suddenly said one morning over breakfast, “I want to go somewhere else.”

“Like where?” Haley asked, “should we go and maybe try and clear things up with the minist-”

“I want to have this alcohol that so many people speak of,” Nyxa said firmly, “do you know how many people I have escorted through the void because of that substance? It sounds like a great time! I’ve heard so many stories…”

“Why do I even bother,” Haley said to herself with a sigh, “well, I suppose there’s The Three Broomsticks or The Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade, as long as we don’t get arrested at the door.”

“Bah, let them try,” Nyxa scoffed, “if we run into any trouble I’ll just eliminate them, if I must.”

“Non-lethally,” Haley added.

“Fine, non-lethally,” Nyxa rolled her eyes, “now, let’s get going already! I’m getting thirsty!” Nyxa was certainly not getting thirsty as one did not thirst or hunger within the void, but, she still said it for effect.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now,” Haley said as she turned to Luna and Xenophilius, “Nyxa wants to move on and we should probably be getting back into the magical world, see what the damage is. After she’s had her fun at least.”

“Oh… okay,” Luna said sadly, “well, our home is always open for you. And my bedroom,” she added, “whether here or at Hogwarts.”

“Uh, thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Haley said.

“You sure you don’t want to sample her before we go?” Nyxa offered, “such a talented little tongue and you haven’t even felt it once! I can wait for a moment.”

“I’m good,” Haley said with a chuckle, “that’s all you, my friend.”

“Thank you for your visit,” Xenophilius said with a low bow, “to meet the Goddess of Death has been a true pleasure. I only hope we will not meet again too soon, of course.”

“I doubt you would meet her if you died,” Haley laughed, “she doesn’t do any work as it is.”

“The insolence!” Nyxa pouted, “after all I have taught you! I’ve been working hard here, haven’t I?”

“You’ve just had copious amounts of sex and eaten all of their food,” Haley said with a roll of her eyes, before turning back to Luna and Xenophilius once again, “thank you for your aid, truly. I’ll see you both around!”

“Goodbye Haley,” Luna said, “and good luck!”

“I don’t need luck anymore,” Haley said, “since as much as she is a pain, I have Nyxa.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s sweet!” Nyxa said, forgetting her pout immediately, “you really are trying to crawl into my knickers, aren’t you?”

“Would you let me?” Haley teased playfully.

“Would I let you? I’ll gladly ride your face right now,” Nyxa said eagerly, while Haley laughed.

“Maybe later,” she chuckled, “although, isn’t that just masturbation?”

“Did it feel like masturbation when I made you burst all over my fingers on the train?”

Haley shivered at the memory; it had felt like many things, and all of them had scrambled her brain for days afterwards.

“You had to remind me,” Haley said, rubbing her thighs together slightly while Nyxa giggled, “… come on, let’s go get you that drink so you shut up about it…”

Haley gave a final wave to the Lovegoods before wrapping herself in her cloak of shadow and gracefully stepping forward into the invisible void in front of her. She used her newly honed skills that Nyxa had taught her over the past few days to easily enter the void and used the timeless space to casually step out into the main street of Hogsmeade, as if it had been no bother at all.

*****************

“You can go,” Haley said to the shadows enveloping her and the cloak slipped from her shoulders, disappearing down onto the ground and gradually becoming her own shadow as she walked. With the school year over, Hogsmeade was rather quiet as only the local residence were out and about now. There were still some people around, but they hadn’t noticed her yet, which suited Haley just fine.

“Where to?” Nyxa asked, peering around the magical village with curiosity.

“There’s two pubs,” Haley pointed out, “The Three Broomsticks-” she pointed to the nice looking pub with a warm glow and cheerful signage, “or the Hog’s Head-” she pointed down the other end of the main street to a dingy looking building that looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years, and the sign was almost falling off.

“That’s an easy choice,” Nyxa said confidently.

Haley found herself sitting alone a few minutes later in the Hog’s Head with a bottle of slightly warm mead, that smelled a little… unusual, and a glass. The barman had seem unconcerned with her arrival, as she was the only customer in the entire pub. Haley had no doubt that he must have known who she was, but he had said nothing about it, for which Haley was grateful. Haley had simply ordered ‘something alcoholic’ and had assumed that Nyxa would need to step in to convince the barman (although she shuddered at the thought of how she might do that) but thankfully, the barman didn’t protest at all and simply passed her a full bottle of mead with a slightly dusty glass. Haley dumped a handful of galleons on the counter before heading over to a table in the corner, sitting on an old wooden stool that she prayed wouldn’t break underneath her.

“Well, here you go,” Haley said as she sat and stared at the bottle and the glass, “you get your wish.”

Haley stepped out of her body and into her void form while Nyxa eagerly took over.

“This is perfect!” Nyxa exclaimed, “a dodgy looking pub, an unclean glass, a disgusting looking liquid… it screams of death!”

Haley scoffed, but simply sat down alongside Nyxa as she poured herself a drink.

“Well, cheers, as they say,” Nyxa said, before raising the full glass to her lips and gulping down the entire content at once.

“How is it?” Haley asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“It’s… it’s actually kind of sweet,” Nyxa said as she licked her lips slowly and thoughtfully, although Haley found the image rather erotic, “it’s nice.”

“Hm, that’s good.”

“Yes.”

The two sat in silence for awhile as Nyxa continued to gradually drink.

“So uh,” Haley began.

“Yeah?”

“Was this… everything you thought it would be?”

“I mean, I’m kind of surprised that so many people enter the void from doing this,” Nyxa admitted, “it tastes good, but… it is a little boring, isn’t it?”

“I think most people tend to drink with other people,” Haley suggested, “and half the time it’s just to get laid. At least, by Hogwarts standards.”

“Oh, now you tell me that?” Nyxa said crossly, “well… we better find someone to drink with, then, since you can’t exactly drink too.”

“Okay, I know!” Nyxa suddenly exclaimed brightly, “hold onto your hat!”

“I don’t have a ha-”

Nxya grabbed the bottle and hopped from her stool, stepping forward into the void without warning and Haley found herself suddenly being whisked away in a disorienting manner.

*****************

“Where are we?” Haley asked curiously, as the two girls both stood in their void form and observed the world before them.

“In the void,” Nyxa said vaguely.

“I mean, I got that part,” Haley said, “but more to the point, what are we doing here? Also, where’s my body?”

“Shh, I’m concentrating.”

Haley rolled her eyes, but observed curiously as they stood completely still, yet in front of their eyes, the world spun and rotated around them. The world in front of them was a blur as it showed an unfamiliar countryside at blinding speed, although apparently Nyxa was carefully looking in every corner as she went. It made Haley feel slightly queasy as it reminded her of being on a treadmill, except instead of the tread moving it was the entire world moving around them. Eventually, Nyxa seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for however and just as suddenly as Haley had been pulled into the void, she was suddenly being pulled back out of it again. 

She blinked repeatedly as she regained her sense of direction to see that they were both standing in a very unfamiliar place, and looked at Nyxa questioningly.

“This is it,” Nyxa said with a nod, “she must be here.”

“Who?”

“Fleur, of course. We’re here to fuck her brains out, with some alcohol included.”

“... I thought you were kidding about that!?”

“... I never joke about sex.”

Haley looked around to see that they were standing in what appeared to be some kind of open courtyard, surrounded by beautiful gardens that formed intricate hedgerows and bushes which lined the edges and were clearly well maintained. It was a bright and colourful environment, much like the warm sun that shone brightly down upon them through the clear, cloudless blue sky. Haley could see a large manor on the top of a hill nearby, with what appeared to be long, winding, marble steps leading from the lower courtyard to both the manor, and to the surrounding villa’s that accompanied it. The courtyard and the gardens appeared to be purely for relaxation purposes as there were a few benches placed tastefully in various resting areas, while a few, brightly coloured, free-standing parasol’s provided overhead shade from the sun. Even the parasol’s looked quite dashing with many being brightly coloured in natural greens and comforting yellows.

“This is fancy,” Nyxa said happily, “I didn’t know she was so wealthy.”

“I mean, Fleur was clearly the favourite among the Beauxbatons group,” Haley said in wonder, “but I didn’t think she lived like this…”

“She must be up at the manor.”

“Hold on-”

Before Haley could stop her, Nyxa, while still holding onto the dusty bottle of mead she had brought, began to jog up the marble steps towards the manor. With little other choice, Haley simply followed along with a long-suffering sigh.

They reached the large, white manor on the top of the hill and both took a moment to admire the beauty of it. It was clearly expensive and extravagant, yet it didn’t quite possess the air of superiority or arrogance that most expensive buildings did. The white marble features, such as the railings on the upper balconies and the steps leading to the front door, provided a fitting brightness among the natural yellow and green of the landscape, and it made the manor appear quite welcoming and inviting. Haley could almost imagine herself sitting out on the balcony of the second floor, tanning in the sun while sipping gracefully on an expensive cocktail or overpriced wine. Well, that was, until Nyxa brought her out of her reverie and back into reality.

“Hello!?” Nyxa shouted out as she banged loudly on the giant double doors at the front of the manor, “anyone home?”

They waited for a moment, however Nyxa was feeling rather impatient (and perhaps slightly tipsy as she had downed several drinks by this point).

“Okay, I’m coming up then!” Nyxa laughed as she crouched down, ready to spring.

“Wait you can’t be serio-”

Nyxa gleefully sprung up, shooting far higher than would be possible for any human, and simply hopped over the railings of the balcony on the second floor, landing with a graceful leap. There was a large glass door that led into what was apparently a bedroom, however Nyxa paused for a moment and called back to Haley, “are you coming or what?”

Haley wasn’t sure that she could pull of the same feat at first, but then she remembered their training and decided that she simply had to believe in herself, and go for it. She crouched down slightly and then, mirroring Nyxa’s actions, sprung up with force. Due to her uncertainly, she only managed to just barely make the height of the railing and she awkwardly hauled herself over the edge, however she was happy enough to have avoided falling back down to the ground entirely.

“You did it!” Nyxa said happily with a growing blush to her cheeks, courtesy of the mead, “wow. I thought I would have to drag you up here.”

“Hmfph,” Haley just let out with a slight pout, “why couldn’t we just wait to see if anyone answered the door?”

“Hold on,” Nyxa said as she suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper, “I think… I think there’s someone up here.”

Haley raised a questioning eyebrow but Nyxa just pointed to a door that led off from the light and airy bedroom that they were in. Both Haley and Nyxa listened carefully for a moment before they heard the tell-tale sounds of running water splashing down and a soft female voice singing lightly.

“Oh no,” Haley uttered.

“Oh yes!” Nyxa beamed.

Nyxa excitedly tip-toed over to the door, and with a giggle towards Haley, she burst through the bathroom door, causing Fleur to shriek loudly in surprise.

“Hello again, Ma chérie!” Nyxa announced loudly, while Fleur scrambled to turn off the water and cover herself with her hands, “I must say, you did deliver on your promise of a true Goddess’ welcome after all!”

“What were you going to do if it wasn’t Fleur?” Haley asked skeptically, although Nyxa ignored her.

“H-Haley? Quel soulagement! I thought I was being attacked…” Fleur pressed her hand to her heart as she slowly recovered from the shock, “what on earth are you doing ‘ere?”

“That’s Goddess to you,” Nyxa said playfully, “and I came because I need a drinking partner!” Nyxa held up the bottle of old mead in front of Fleur’s eyes, who simply stared at it.

“You… you burst in ‘ere while I shower to… drink some… old wine?”

Haley snorted at the ridiculous sounding, but entirely accurate, summary of the scenario.

“Not just any old wine!” Nyxa said proudly, “it’s something called… m-e-a-d,” she squinted and read out the label on the bottle slowly.

“Haley, if you-”

Nyxa suddenly flung Fleur into the wall wordlessly with her powers, pinning the girl against the tiles as she cried out in surprise.

“I told you, I’m your Goddess,” Nyxa said with a frown, “do we need to have another lesson so soon? I will teach you some manners again…”

“Non, non of course not, my Goddess,” Fleur gasped out, and Nyxa slowly let her down from the wall inside the shower.

“What were you saying?” Nyxa asked politely, as though she hadn’t just manhandled the girl with her powers.

“I-I was going to say that if you wanted wine, we ‘ave no shortage of ze ‘ighest quality available ‘ere,” Fleur said slowly, “you do not need to drink… whatever zat is. I can get you much better.”

“Oh, this is just fine,” Nyxa said airily, “now come on, let’s go drink in the sun outside! Don’t you think that will be fun, Haley?”

“I-”

“Splendid!” Nyxa said cheerfully as she dragged the surprised, and still very naked, Fleur out of the bathroom in the direction of the balcony.

“H-Goddess!” Fleur gasped as they neared the door that led out to the open balcony space, “I am not decent!” She clutched her breasts with one hand and attempted to use the other to hide between her legs.

“Oh, on that we agree,” Nyxa said happily as she swung open the door with her powers and all but dragged Fleur out into the sun.

Haley felt a little bad for Fleur as Nyxa effortlessly summoned a table and two chairs, before practically forcing Fleur to sit down beside her. They were up on the second floor, however the marble railing in front of them had large gaps in between each pillar and they were in complete view of the courtyard below. While there didn’t appear to be anyone there at this moment, all it would take was one unfortunate (or fortunate) person to walk by and look up to the balcony and they would see a completely naked and red-faced Fleur overlooking the scenery.

Nyxa calmly summoned two cups and poured out some of the old, warm mead into both, placing one in front of Fleur and one in front of herself.

“Well, drink up!” Nyxa said with a grin, “you’re going to be naked out here for awhile. You might want the boost.”

Fleur’s face burned bright red, however she saw the wisdom in Nyxa’s words and quickly grabbed her cup of mead, downing it almost in one with a slightly soured look on her face.

“Répugnante!” Fleur shuddered, her face burning bright red with embarrassment at being naked in the open.

“Cheers,” Nyxa simply said in response with amusement.

“This… this feels cruel,” Haley said quietly to Nyxa, “I don’t like this.”

Fleur looked extremely humiliated and stressed as she put her cup down and immediately returned her hands to their attempt at covering her own body. Nyxa met Haley’s eye but she simply winked, causing Haley to become even more confused and uncomfortable.

“Fleur,” Nyxa said firmly, “I want you to go stand at the edge there.”

“Oh non, I cannot,” Fleur said slowly, “anyone passing will see my-”

“Exactly,” Nyxa grinned, “so go do it. Unless you want me to punish you once again…?”

Fleur let out a small sound of regret as she slowly walked over to the marble railing at the edge of the balcony.

“Don’t be shy,” Nyxa said as she used her powers to pull Fleur’s arms from her body, “open up, let them see.”

“Oh, non…”

With a little application of Nyxa’s power, Fleur was left standing with her legs apart and her arms wide out in the open sun, in full view of the courtyard while Nyxa giggled.

“There we go, a proper greeting for a Goddess,” Nyxa laughed, “you make a better decoration than any of those statues out there, for sure.”

“Nyxa, stop,” Haley said firmly, “that’s enough.”

“Ah, Haley,” Nyxa sighed, “so innocent. So naive. You still do not understand, do you?”

“Understand what?”

“Tell me,” Nyxa said to Fleur, “tell me what you are feeling right now.”

“I… I am ashamed,” Fleur admitted, as she stood exposed and open, “I am ‘umilated, I am disgusted with myself.”

“And…?” Nyxa prompted.

“And… and I am so turned on c'est incroyable!” Fleur pouted as she continued to display herself, “why must you do this to me when you first arrive? I would ‘ave liked a moment to see you properly first before you sent me crazy! This is too much for me to bear!”

“Wait, what?” Haley simply said in confusion.

“You’ve always wanted this haven’t you,” Nyxa smirked, “you love that I am the only person who can order you around… tell you what to do… ‘umilate you…” Nyxa chuckled as she mocked Fleur’s accent, “you like being exposed like this, don’t you?”

“It… it makes me very aroused,” Fleur admitted quietly, “you know me well, my Goddess. You know I have always wanted to meet one who could not only resist my allure, but turn it around on me…”

“The wildest animal sometimes desires to be tamed,” Nyxa chucked, “though it does not wish to surrender.”

“Something like that,” Fleur said shyly.

“I’ll definitely be taming you later,” Nyxa chuckled, “but for now, you can come sit down again. Let’s talk.”

Fleur sat down, still naked, while Nyxa poured her another glass of the mead.

“Please, my Goddess,” Fleur said as she wrinkled her nose at the old, warm mead, “can we not drink some of the much better wine that I ‘ave here? We ‘ave barrels and barrels of vintage-”

“This is good stuff!” Nyxa said, sounding offended, “I brought it just for you.”

“Uh huh,” Haley said with a scoff, though Nyxa ignored her.

“We’re gonna sit here, and drink my favourite drink-”

“Your only drink,” Haley pointed out.

“-and we’re going to catch up. Isn’t that what people do when they drink? Chat, make merry, fuck like animals?”

“Okay… but… must I be naked?” Fleur asked, “If the servants or my family see me like zis… and the sun will go down before long…”

“I guess I’ve had my fun,” Nyxa said with a sigh, “for now. Go on, hurry up.”

Fleur darted back into her bedroom before returning only a moment later with a simple silk robe that barely covered up much more than her hands had, to Nyxa’s amusement.

“Okay, my Goddess,” Fleur said, “let us drink and let us talk, then.”

“And the other parts,” Nyxa reminded her.

“... and the other parts,” Fleur agreed with a small smile.

Haley just shook her head in confusion at their strange interactions, and she certainly wasn’t wondering whether in that situation, she would have preferred to have been Nyxa or Fleur. Not at all.

*****************


End file.
